Passive
by Parknot
Summary: Before dying alone in a public bathroom, Saki Yoshida is saved by a magus who trains her in the art of magecraft. with that opportunity she decides to take revenge on those who almost destroyed her life. Nasuverse Elements/ Metamorphosis (177013).
1. Chapter 1: A Little Mess (Prologue)

**Note (10 February, 2020): Fixed some word errors, Thanks Semar for the warning.**

**I made this fic yesterday and I don't know how to use the site yet, but I had this idea in my head for weeks so I decided to write a crossover between Nasuverse and 177013.**

**Warning: Gore and Violence.**

* * *

It was exactly two-thirty in the morning, while Ryokan wondered why he was still at work, everyone had already left, leaving him alone in the office, the only sources of light was his monitor that bothered his eyes and the lights of varying colors between blue, yellow and purple that belonged to neighboring buildings.

Ryokan scoffed at his current boss, while organizing his desk paperwork, his former boss ran the company perfectly until he became senile and passed his company on to his son who was studying abroad, an arrogant man with no administrative skills to take care of a company, that was considered the richest in Okawa, after the current boss took over in less than 3 months, the company almost went bankrupt, his father had to move his puppets so as not to lose something that he built his whole life in irresponsible hands of his son.

Ryokan was very old in the company, he worked for about twenty years, with the years his appearance had changed too, before he had dark brown hair, now he had almost no hair on the top of his head, only a few gray strands that he combed aside, while on both sides of his head there was more concentration of hair behind his head, brown eyes with dark bags due to his sleep deprivation, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt half open in the chest area and soaked with sweat because he had no air conditioning in the office, his tie was bent and his black pants were tightly stuck to his skin because of the sweat.

Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his fingers, Ryokan looks at the clock on the wall next to the water fountain and says exactly two-fifty, Ryokan got up and started tidying up his desk, throwing everything that was useless in the trash next to it, papers, copies among others, organized the paperwork and more important things and kept everything in a folder.

"I deliver this in the morning" Picking up the house keys, Ryokan turned off his computer and picked up his briefcase, and headed towards the office exit, but Ryokan heard a strange noise that came just behind in the middle of another room.

Turning quickly, a little sleepy, Ryokan looked through the other rooms of his co-workers, more quickly came to the conclusion that maybe someone had left his things badly organized, it was common for employees to leave in a hurry and leaving disorganized desk was common some things to fall out of table.

Suddenly Ryokan felt a strong pain in his left thigh and a not so loud noise echoed in the room, feeling something rushing into his leg and leaving quickly before he could understand what had happened Ryokan screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

A little confused yet with unbearable pain, Ryokan looked at his thigh with difficulty and the vision made his stomach drop, his leg had been mutilated, a pool of blood was already forming on the floor, the only thing that connected his leg to his body was a thin muscle in the shape of a string, while Ryokan tried to move his leg, swinging sideways and the other like a rag doll.

Looking in the direction where what pierced his leg came from, Ryokan saw a woman with shoulder-length dark brown hair with red streaks, she had beautiful and peculiar blue and sharp eyes, a medium height and very light skin, but something peculiar was the state of his face, well bruised and with his left purple eye as if he had gone out in a fight, wore a black overcoat (The Boys style), a white shirt without prints, black jeans and black boots, Ryokan had the impression that he had already saw that woman somewhere, a nostalgic sensation.

Beyond her appearance, had something else caught Ryokan's attention, that which she was holding and was probably what had taken her leg off, a shotgun with a silencer.

The woman walked over to where Ryokan was and grabbed his left shin and put her foot on his stomach and started to pull making Ryokan scream in sheer pain, the sound of the muscle being pulled, the flesh being pulled slowly away also didn't help much, until finally woman tore off his leg, blood spurting everywhere, Ryokan's moans of pain were the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Ryokan tried to crawl across the floor pathetically towards the exit by making a trail of blood wherever he went, crying in pain and begging to stop, he was almost out of the room in the middle of the door before the woman grabbed him. one hand the collar of his shirt and pull it back into the room, Ryokan tried to use his nails to hold on to the floor, but it was no use and his nails were coming off leaving small traces of blood.

The woman in a superhuman force throw Ryokan through a room breaking the glass window, the Man fell to the floor and felt the shards of glass entering his skin, hands and temples.

Ryokan tried to stand with one leg, trying to ignore the pain, but before realizing the woman was already in front of him and grabbed him again by the collar with one hand, and threw him again into another glass window.

"Come on, retaliate. I didn't think it would be that easy" the woman's voice was cruel and cynical, but Ryokan remembered having heard that voice somewhere before, screamed suddenly when he felt the woman grab him by the hair and pull him to the window that faced the building, she hit his face hard, and again, and again, each hit a piece of glass entered his face and head until the window was purely stained with blood and cracked.

The woman then released him and let Ryokan slide through the glass leaving a trail of blood.

" Come on don't you remember me ? " the woman's voice was cynical as if it was all a joke, Ryokan raised his face all bruised with pieces of glass all over his face.

"W-Who..are...you ?" The woman put her hand in her pocket and Ryokan felt a sense of fear, but he was confused when she pulled on a pair of glasses and put it on her face and then that was when that feeling of fear became dread.

"Daddy, you don't remember me ?" The voice was monotonous unlike that shy girl he once called his daughter.

"S-Saki .." The girl smiled at her father, not a shy smile, much less cheerful, it was a malicious smile, the girl named Saki kicked her father in the nose hitting his head in the glass, Ryokan could feel some cuts if forming on the back of his head. Grabbing his hair strands she then started to drag her father's face into the splintered glass, Ryokan screamed when the shards of glass entered the cheek in his right eye, his eyebrows, Saki rubbed Ryokan's face up to thirty seconds before releasing it.

Ryokan's face was all bleeding and his leg was still ripped off by a firearm, trying to stand and failing, breathing like a dog, Saki left the shotgun on a side table, grabbed her father by the collar with her right hand.

"You have other accounts to settle and it's up to the Devil" and then Ryokan felt something pierce his groin, it was a knife, in a vertical movement from top to bottom, Saki cut from the groin to the neck dropping the intestines on the floor and squirting blood on her face and her clothes, she finally pushed his body harder through the broken window and her father's body fell from over twelve meters high.

Saki wiped the blood off her knife and put it in her pocket, took her Remington 11-87 from the table and headed towards the exit, leaving behind a scene that would be classified in a horror movie.

* * *

**Saki is a mix of other characters like:**

**Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Man)**

**Billy Butcher (The Boys)**

**Punisher (Marvel)**

**Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate Zero)**

**and John Wick (John Wick) with cruelty refinement**

**I will try to keep this fic as realistic as possible within the standards, although Saki can use Magecraft, She will be powerful but not invincible. She will have to use strategies and other ways to get out of her situation.**

**The next chapter may come out today or maybe tomorrow, I'm really excited to see how far I can take this fic.**

**if the writing is weird it is because I am Brazilian, I do a proofreading but I can leave something without correcting.**


	2. Chapter 2: Down In The Rabbit Hole

**Note (10 February, 2020): Fixed some word errors, Thanks Semar for the warning.**

**Warning : Gore and Violence.**

* * *

**Okawa**

Saki briefly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the lighting in the room where she was lying on a bed, but she quickly realized that the bed she was lying on was very soft, she hadn't been in a bed like that in a while.

Still groggy, she wiped her eyes to remove the blur from her vision, blinking a few more times, Saki could see that she was inside a very clean white room, with a very characteristic strong smell, that kind of smell you feel when you're in a hospital. There was a shelf with several jars of different colored liquids, a dresser on the right side of the bed and a closed window, but Saki could see the outside of the room, it was at night, with those crazy neo-noir film lights, that blue color sea-dark sky, purple lights, red of visual pollution and of course, the night.

Trying to adjust to the bed, she felt a bit of pain, something sharp inside her left arm, it was an IV tube and instead of a saline or something like that, it was connected to a blood bag on a support (I don't know the name of those things that hold the serum bag).

But it was only now that Saki had seen the state of her body, she was thin, very thin, there were bandages around her arms

legs, although she didn't see she could feel that she also had bandages on her thighs and other parts of her body.

"What happened?" Saki tried to lift her torso to sit only for one hand to stop it halfway, Saki froze because of the sudden physical contact.

"Calm down, try to relax .." the voice was not male but female, but after everything she went through, people for her were now monsters, regardless of gender.

Saki started screaming and struggling, despair returning to her mind, the unknown woman tried to calm her down, but it was no use.

Saki suddenly started to remember everything that happened to her in the last four years, being drugged by Hayato and losing her virginity, being used as a prostitute by him to get money, being convinced to have sex with half the school boys and older men.

Not even at home she was safe, apparently her father breaking the labels of a normal family, raped her and he liked it, because it continued day after day, but what hurt Saki the most was not her father, but her mother.

Leaving school desperate, because they had discovered what Saki did and let's say they treated her like an animal, calling her derogatory names.

Saki ran towards her home as quickly as possible, getting there she found her mother, who was the person she loved most in the world, and Saki when she went to seek her maternal comfort.

Her mother slapped Saki in the face and threw her out of the house, why? She caught her husband having sex with her daughter and asked him why, her father said that Saki had seduced him and her mother believed, instead of calling the police, she threw her daughter to the world.

Saki had no one else, except her "boyfriend" Hayato, but to live with him, had a condition, she had to prostitute herself to bring money to him.

Hayato worked for a man named Obata-san who owns a bar, and of course she had sex with Obata-san, and there came a time when she had sex with everyone at the bar once and they recorded a video and put it on internet Saki didn't even care if there is intimate video of her with 15 other Men and some low-level Yakuza members,, but something happened that she didn't foresee but it was inevitable.

She got pregnant and Hayato forced her to abort the baby.

After that it was just downhill, she became more and more addicted to drugs and started to accept them instead of money, needless to say that Hayato was not satisfied, he was starting to owe Obata-san and then he kicked her out, forcing her to live like a homeless person.

Saki used her body on the streets for others homeless like her, teenagers who only think with their dick, unfaithful husbands and criminals in exchange for money or drugs.

She became pregnant again, but unlike her first child, she had decided that she would take care of her child using the prostitution money to support her son, so she decided to stop using drugs but of course it was difficult for a drug addict to stop using that type of substance spontaneously.

The months passed quickly, she was almost ready to give birth just a few weeks, it looked like everything would be all right now.

But fate seems like to fucking with the tragic girl.

It was close to winter, she was inside the subway storing her money in a purse when she was approached by teenagers, the same ones from school, her former classmates.

They used the excuse that she was homeless, to humiliate and beat her, one of the attackers even introduced a bottle of beer inside her.

Not satisfied, they beat her belly, even though Saki begged that she was pregnant they just made fun of her and said that she is just a beggar, and that no one would care if another beggar was found dead, in the end they left her broken and stole her money, the one she was gathering for her son.

The last thing she remembered was to be in pain, her belly mostly, her unborn child died before reaching the world, completely broken so she injected a large dose of heroin to end her life.

Or so she thought.

And now she was here in a place where she doesn't even know where it is, having a panic attack, Saki stopped screaming when she felt something different inside her as if she was being corrupted, her nose started to bleed and she passed out.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Saki was confused, the IV was no longer on her arm, moving Saki noticed that her outfit was different than the previous one, she wore a thin white dress more like pajamas (like Sakura Matou) bare feet without bandages on the legs or thighs and her skin was completely immaculate.

Standing slowly, Saki briefly turned her head to look at her arms, which were also untied, she could see two nasty scars on both her arms from shoulder to elbow.

"I think that was the price for trying a overdose. " the comment made her cough, her throat was very dry, as if she hasn't spoken in a long time.

Saki sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the scars on her arms, the old wounds on her legs, and finally Saki put her hand gently on her belly, caressing it gently, and felt the hot tears running down her cheek.

All those feelings of sadness and depression came back, she had lost her first child, now she has lost one more.

But something inside her changed, those melancholic feelings slowly became something else, another extreme human feeling.

The hate.

The tears that were once of sadness were now of anger, Her thoughts passed through her mind, in the form of images, of all those who destroyed her life: her former classmates, Hayato, Obata and his bar of scums and Mom and Daddy.

Saki has never felt so much hatred in her life, not even after everything she has been through, she could even feel her blood boiling.

Wiping the tears away, she decided she would find a way to get revenge at everyone.

A beautiful woman opened the bedroom door and came in holding a tray of various types of food, she came over and held the tray to her direction.

"Eat, you must be hungry." Saki didn't accept it just looked at the woman with an empty look, while the woman raised an eyebrow.

She seemed to be in her twenties, short dark brown hair that fell just above the shoulders in irregular lengths, has a fringe that separates from the left, dark brown eyes, had a beauty mark below the left eye, Saki also noticed a piercing in the nose and a reamer on the left ear.

She wore a blue shirt with sleeves that reach just below the elbows, a black capris pants that are kept by a white belt and white sneakers, but something that Saki noticed immediately were the tattoos, and there were several, they all seemed to be connected to one another, A single tattoo.

They were a very strong blue color, with images of snakes and leaves from an unknown tree, the clothes covered a large part of the tattoos but were visible on most of the neck, shoulders and hand.

Saki picked up a piece of apple, but still kept looking at the unknown woman, who just left the tray up on a table and dragged a chair from the corner.

"Well, I think you must have several questions, right?" The woman started in a friendly tone: "My name is Yanmei, I found you lying in a puddle of your urine wearing very little clothes in a bathroom on the subway here in Okawa , the most shocking fact that you were pregnant, what happened to you? "the woman named Yanmei asked, taking out a pack of cigarettes.

Saki ate the piece of the apple but decided that if it tasted weird she would spit.

"Why should I tell you something?" Saki replies looking stoically at Yanmei who just laughed, while her put the cigarette between her lips and lit it with a lighter she had taken from the pack.

"Because I helped you ? you were in a terrible state, I just want to know what happened to you, talking about it, here. I found this with you" Yanmei picked up something on the bedside table, it was a gray box, opening -she took off glasses and gave it to Saki.

Saki looked at the glasses, belonged to her,held but did not put on the face, she just looked at the glasses.

So she decided to tell, told a quarter of everything, said she was homeless since she was a child, and the only way to get money was to prostitute herself, get pregnant and before her child was born she was beaten, then tried an overdose, to end her life .

"How did you manage to save me?" Saki looked at Yanmei who took a long drag on her cigarette.

"It was easy to cure your bruises, more in relation to the substances in your body, let's say you had a blood transfusion" Yanmei got up from the chair: "Come, I have something to show you, but be careful when you get up" she said, putting out her cigarette in an ashtray on the table.

Saki tried to stand up and step on the cold floor, both her legs started to shake and she was going to fall, but Yanmei held her.

"Calm down, you've been in bed for a long time, and it's normal not to feel your legs or other limbs," she said, wrapping Saki's arm around her neck.

"How long did I stay in bed?" Saki feeling numb.

"You were in a coma for 2 months, that give yourself enough time to recover from your old injuries." Yanmei replied which left Saki a little shocked.

"How did I get into a coma?" ask Saki, puzzled.

"You had a great deal of mental stress, in addition to serious injuries like lacerations in your vaginal.

She remembered who did this, and would insist on giving back in the same way, but first she had to recover from the numbness of the limbs.

Yanmei helped Saki through the door, stopping in a hallway of an old Japanese traditional house.

"Wait here" Yanmei left Saki leaning against a door that led to another room, Yanmei who had entered took less than a minute to appear again, but not alone.

She was carrying something in her arms, was a baby, asleep, with brown tufts growing on her head.

Yanmei smiled "Here, don't you want to pick up your daughter?"

At that moment Saki's world stopped, her throat dried up and her eyes widened, she felt her heart fall to the floor, her shoulders started to shake and her eyes watered.

Yanmei gave the baby to Saki carefully, who just took that little thing from her, the baby opened her eyes in an instant and closed it, but it was enough for Saki to see those little blue eyes looking at her, gently holding her daughter against her, Saki I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"So… what's her name?" Yanmei asked closing the bedroom door carefully.

Saki didn't hear it at first, just delighted with her daughter in her arms, she was so cute, her idea of revenge had been changed, she wasn't just going to take revenge, she was going to make sure that the world where her daughter lives, be a better place.

"… .Hana, her name is Hana."

* * *

The next day, early in the cold winter morning, Yanmei appeared in her room carrying the same type of food as yesterday and put it on the table next to Saki's bed, who was awake looking at the window.

" Sleep well ? "

"I don't sleep yesterday, I've slept too long" the reply was followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"I think you must have a lot of questions, come on I'll answer everything you ask." Yanmei sat beside the bed on a chair and watched Saki silently eating a toast.

"Who are you? The truth" Saki had many questions about Yanmei, how did this woman manage to get all those substances out of her body and still save her daughter?

"I'm kind of a doctor, but do you really want to know what I really am?" Watching Saki nod. Yanmei took a pack of cigarettes and took one, put it between her lips "I'm a Magus" said looking for the lighter in her pockets.

That wasn't exactly the answer Saki expected to receive "Um Magus? A magician? I don't know, where's your letter from Hogwarts?" Saki's sarcastic comment yielded a laugh from Yanmei who took the lighter but put it on the table beside the bed.

"If so, the world would have fewer sons of bitches." Yanmei snapped her fingers and spawned out of nowhere, a small blue flame in her right hand and lit her cigarette before shaking her hand gently to put out the fire.

"Illusionism or magic tricks." Saki thought, however, how did Yanmei manage to get all those substances out of his body? even more after she injected enough heroin to kill more than 5 people at once, of course left Saki with big scars on her arms, but after waking up from a coma yesterday she never felt an abstinence.

"How did you save Hana?" Yanmei took a long drag on her cigarette before answering.

"Healing Magecraft." she replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world "when you were passed out and bleeding a lot, Hana, as incredible as it seemed, was still alive, your body protected her, of course she was hurt and if she didn't get medical care quickly, she would die. "Yanmei's dark comment made Saki again Remember the faces of those who beat her and almost took her daughter away from her.

"What did you do to me, I want to say, I tried to kill myself, there was a lot of shit inside me,I lost the desire to use drugs again, after waking up."

"This was not Magecraft but science, with a touch of mysticism, do you really want to know how I healed you?" Saki nodded

"From here there is no turning back"

Saki shrugged "Go ahead

"When I found you on the subway, you still had your daughter injured inside you, I healed your daughter and you, which made the effect of the heroin slower, I had no options but to bring you to my house, to heal and cleanse the mother's body and the child was born without complications, I had to do a blood transfusion later. "But Yanmei paused for another drag on her cigarette.

"How could a blood transfusion eliminate the drugs in my system?" Saki asked confused, and then Yanmei just giggled.

"And who said the blood was from a human?" Yanmei replied to Saki, who just blinked.


	3. Chapter 3: Hammer Girl

**Note (10 February, 2020): Fixed some word errors, Thanks Semar for the warning.**

**Well, I did not expect so many people to read this fic, for someone who is still new on this site it makes me very happy.**

**Now let's go deeper into Passive: This fic is set in a fictional city, Okawa is not the real one, I chose the name in a generator, so I didn't know that there was already a city with that name .. But anyway.**

**Okawa is located in the province of Tōhoku. The location is a reference to the Fatal Frame series (by the way, one of my favorite PS2 games.). It is speculated that most of the events that occurred in the games, (From 1 to 3), would be located in the Northeast area of Japan, in the old Province of Mutsu, Today known as the Province of Tōhoku. let's keep going.**

**Okawa is a city around mountains. Is separated into two main district, Atama (North) and Ashi (South).**

**Ashi district is located in an area below Atama, a more developed district with skyscrapers, buildings, advertisements in each iron tower that any unaccustomed person would get lost through its colors, it's like a cyberpunk city but not so futuristic.**

**Atama district is just above Ashi city. Atama is a less developed district, still containing remnants of the Edo period with traditional Japanese old houses, ancient temples and forests. But there were also areas developed with good hospitals, shops, stores, few buildings of medium height and Western houses among other places.**

**Both district/cities were separated by the Ao River, connected through a big bridge, there are also roads, passages that connect both districts**

**So enough talk let's go to the next chapter.**

**Warning: Gore and Violence**

* * *

"Here's your milkshake," the waitress's sweet voice had brought Saki out of her foggy thoughts.

"Thanks" offering a gentle smile to the waitress, Saki took the glass cup that she (the waitress) left on her table, the cold temperature of the glass passing to her hand. Taking a small sip, the taste of vanilla was one of her "guilty pleasures".

Saki had a very different look from that shy girl, her long brown hair was cut to shoulder length, cerulean blue eyes, healthy white skin. Saki seemed to be doing very well unlike her old self. She was wearing a gray short-sleeved shirt, a red leather jacket because of the cold winter that went up to her thighs, black jeans, black shoes and finally her iconic glasses.

Her shoulder twitched in pain, Saki grimaced as she rubbed her left shoulder.

" Fucking ghosts." Yanmei said that the shoulder pain would disappear in two days, until then Saki would feel discomfort around her body and nausea sometimes.

"I think when you work with an Exorcist, you are propitious to this type of shit."

Since she woke up from her coma, Yanmei offered her a job, while her blood develop through her body, Saki could feel the nostalgic feeling while taking her milkshake through a plastic straw.

* * *

**Flashback**

"... excuse me?" Saki's voice was empty "What do you mean the blood wasn't human ?

Yanmei gave a mysterious smile, and sat on the side of the bed and crossed her legs "Yes, the blood was not human, but from an Oni."

That caught Saki off guard.

"That's a joke, isn't it ?" Saki asked not believing in that kind of nonsense. Yanmei simply took a long, last drag on her cigarette and put it out in her ashtray.

"No, it's not a joke. An Oni's blood would be perfect: it would heal your wounds and of your daughter and eliminate toxic substances from your body."

Yanmei stopped talking and grabbed a scalpel, leaving Saki on the alert.

"Calm down, I'm just going to show you." Yanmei held out her hand.

Saki looked a little suspiciously but gave in. Yanmei took her hand and gently cut the palm, Saki grunted in pain and almost pulled her hand away in pain and reflex, but she let Yanmei finish whatever she was doing.

Yanmei left the scalpel on the table and took Saki's hand.

"Watch it"

The cut was clean without any defects, it was straight and then it happened. The cut began to heal, slowly, but healing. In less than 2 minutes Saki had her skin immaculate again with no sign of injuries.

"One of the characteristics of a mixed blood would be regeneration, as the blood is new in your system, it will take you a long time to heal faster" Yanmei said taking the scalpel and cutting again, but a smaller cut in Saki's palm.

The wound took time to begin to heal unlike the previous wound.

"Think that you are a newborn, the blood will slowly adapt to your body. Until then, your body will change in a drastic ways. "

Saki was silent as she watched her hand slowly heal, meanwhile Yanmei continued her explanation.

"Some Half-Oni have unique abilities such as: a absurd regeneration, controlling their blood and the blood of others from a distance of up to five meters, corrupting other people or objects with their blood, absorbing the heat, the vital and the magic energy of someone, some even have more than one skill, you just have to find out."

"How long does the blood adapt to my body?"

"Seven months, and i would like to ask you something."

Saki suddenly looked confused at Yanmei.

"Would you like to take revenge against who beat you on the subway? "

That caught Saki off guard again.

"Why ?"

"I will train you to control your blood and I will teach you Magecraft in return, you will work for me."

Saki was silent for a moment, she now had a daughter to raise, but the bastards who did all that shit with her were free. Who does not guarantee that this will happen to another innocent girl, or even in a worse scenario, her own daughter : "What kind of job ?"

Saki's question only made Yanmei's smile grow even bigger.

* * *

**Present day **

Saki's job was as an assistant.

Yanmei was an exorcist, a spiritual doctor, a shaman (?), A paranormal investigator, a doctor, a surgeon, a magus, a private detective, the owner of a store, you could say that Yanmei does a little bit of everything for a living, and she said that needed some help in other areas of her works.

She also said that she would help Saki control her blood and teach her Magecraft.

At Yanmei's mansion in Atama, to a library with a infinity of Magecraft subjects: Astrology, Voodoo, Alchemy and several others within those oceans of pages.

There were also mechanisms in Magecraft: like elements, origins, and others.

There were difficult things, but until now she was learning a lot.

_"I need to buy diapers for Hana_"

Saki thought as she took the money in her pocket, gave it to the manager and left the store.

It was a pleasant cold, the snows fell slowly, Saki went down the street alone with her hands inside her coat.

She entered an alley, crossed the spaces very quickly, until someone got in his way.

He was a teenager wearing his school uniform in a sloppy way and had a very unpleasant smile on his face.

"Sorry, are you lost?" The boy got very close to her, which made her a little uncomfortable.

"No, I was just going to buy something at the pharmacy." Saki replied and noticed that another boy came out of an alley, wearing the same uniforms as the other boy.

"Come with me, i promise that i, will leave you where you want" the boy, who was very tall came closer, getting a step away from Saki and two more boys came out of different alleys .

Before the teenager said anything with that slightly perverted smile, Saki punched him right in the middle of his trachea. While the boy choked and made strange sounds, the other boys were startled.

Saki took advantage of the moment and ran towards a construction area, being followed by the delinquents.

Saki saw a claw hammer on top of a workbench, took it and while hold it, hid behind her thigh

The delinquents soon came with the boy who was still recovering from the punch.

"Get her and let's take her to Yui's house, she is mine."

Two advanced towards Saki, that blew a yellow powder on one blinding him. Saki bent down and hammered the foot of another delinquent.

While agonizing in pain holding his foot, Saki dropped him on the floor holding by his leg with both of her hands, held on to his blond hair and started hammering his face several times, until finally she got tired and the boy's face was completely deformed, with the hammer's claw hit a critical blow to the boy, right on the top of the head, finishing him off.

The other blind boy screamed as he tried to get the yellow powder out of his eyes, with a lot of effort I managed, but when he completely wiped his eyes, he received a hammer in the face hard enough to break his nose and knock him over. While on the floor Saki hammered his head several times, the sound of meat being shattered echo in the alley/construction area, the blood splashed from Saki's glasses, face, that had an emotionless look, splashed on her clothes. It took two minutes until she stopped to hit the teenager and leave only a bloody puree on the floor, with mixtures of teeth, an entire eye, brains and other parts than was a human head.

The two boys who didn't move forward looked at Saki with wide eyes, Saki just stared at them.

While looking at that demon in female form, they noticed that a piece of her hair became totally crimson.

"So ... just that?" The girl's calm voice turned the boys' attention back to her, with no other choice both of them started running with fear and terror.

Well They tried ..

Saki threw the hammer at the back of one and quickly jumped on the back of the other.

While the delinquent struggled in despair, Saki bites his jugular and tore a huge piece of meat causing blood to splash out of his body.

With nothing else to do, the teenager fell to the ground, Saki finish him off by breaking his neck.

While the other was trying to escape crawling, Saki came very close to him, all bloody "What..are you" Saki didn't just answer stepped hard on the delinquent's skull, crushing in the process, blood splashed everywhere.

"Just a mother who wanted to buy a diaper for her daughter and now can't, because she is soaked in blood." Saki said in an annoyed tone, looking at the bloody clothes, Saki took the hammer back from the floor and put it around her waist, sighed and left the alley leaving a carnage behind.

* * *

**Yes Saki is a mixed race like Akiha Tohno, from Tsukihime, there will be characters from nasuverse that could appear in this fic (Like Touko, Ryougi Shiki, Rin among others).**

**Leave reviews and give me suggestions for next ideas in this fic.**

**The next chapter will take a while, because there will be an event at FGO and Kara no Kyoukai, so I'm going to farm like crazy, to try to get Fujino.**

**See you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight Club

**Warning : Gore and Violence**

* * *

It was in the middle of the night that the telephone at the head of the bed rang. The sleeping person wrapped in his comforter grabbed the phone.

"Do you know what time it is?" The angry male voice asked the person who had just called.

"Detective Arata?" The voice on the other side was feminine.

"Yes, it is him" This time he answers is a calmer tone.

"There was a homicide involving four young people near where you live, the commissioner wanted to have all the detectives of Okawa gathered at the crime scene"

The now named Arata sat on the edge of the bed. Arata was a man in his forties, with dark eyes and gray hair that was once brown.(Inspired by the Korean actor Choi Min-sik)

Looking at the clock on the nightstand that was two-fifteen in the morning, Arata rubbed his eyes before answering.

"Affirmative, I will attend the crime scene." Then he hung up the phone. Less than twenty minutes later Arata, already in uniform, leaves his home in a middle class area in Ashi, in an apartment complex.

It had already stopped snowing, the ground completely white, the air that Arata breathed created fumes. Deep down you could see one of the most famous skyscrapers in Okawa, Aoi Chokosobiru with its flashing lights.

Taking some of the snow out of his car, Arata gets in and turns it on while turning on a heater and driving to the crime scene.

It took Arata 4 minutes to see the police cars parked on a street, further down there were those yellow bands that indicated that some police investigation was taking place. Stopping his car beside a sidewalk, Arata got out of the car and felt that cold embrace of winter that came from the mountains nearby in Atama.

"Detective Arata" Arata turned his face and saw a police officer approaching.

"What happened here ?" He ask as the two walked to the crime scene.

"A massacre of those you see in a horror movie, everyone was murdered with a sauce of extra violence."

Arata entered the crime scene, an alley on the side of the construction site, the walls were stained with blood, the ground was red and there in the middle were two bodies on the ground extremely pale from the snow.

One of the bodies had a large tear in the neck, as if some animal bit it and ripped off its skin, the blood on the wall must be his as well. If he looked more closely, he had a look of dread on his face.

The other boy was in a worse state, his head was crushed.

"There are still two more dead in the construction area" The policeman commented pointing to the right of where they were.

Arata entered in the second crime scene, and saw a view similar to the previous one.

A young man had a disfigured face and was swollen, and on the top of his head were two very deep cuts.

The other had no head. Because she became a red mingle of blood and bones.

_"This is the original crime scene. These two were the ones who died first."_ Arata thought as he entered the alley again.

"Who discovered the bodies?" Arata asked a policeman who was placing those yellow little signs with numbers around the scene.

"It was a young couple, sir, they called one hour ago. " The policeman replied while Arata nodded. Now all he could do, was wait for the forensic expert.

* * *

Saki looked deeply at a pack of diapers at a pharmacy in Atama. Saki was no longer soiled with blood, she managed to wash herself in a public bathroom.

Carrying a pack of diapers and some green apple candies, Saki took the money and paid to the chubby woman at the cashier. Now she needed to walk a little further and reach Yanmei's store.

It was five o'clock in the morning, the bluish sky slowly clearing with the arrival of the sun, Saki was watching the ambient around her.

The roads were empty, only a few cars passed, the traffic lights were green, the streets Saki entered was reflected in a yellowish light from the streetlights.

Ashi was those neon lights, a mixture of blue, purple, red and among many other colors, When Ashi looks like Bladerunner, Atama looks like Taxi driver. The lack of lighting in certain places, of course the center of Atama was well developed, had buildings, some skyscrapers, but without the visual madness of Ashi.

Saki arrived at a store near the high area of Atama, a store called Black Coven and opened it. Saki was not surprised that the door was open.

Yanmei was sitting there at the counter, writing something on her laptop, and when she noticed Saki in the room she smiled slightly. (Yanmei looks like Rei Kurosawa from Fatal Frame 3)

"Good morning Saki, did you sleep well?"

"You know I can't sleep at night, don't you?" After all that Saki has been through, Saki can't sleep at night just during the day, and even during the day, she wakes up with the minimum of noise.

"Did you come to get the books?" Yanmei asked getting up from the chair and leaving the counter.

"Yes" Saki's answer was short but it was enough.

Yanmei's store looked like a museum of objects that was supposedly magical objects for normal people like medicine herbs, statues to ward off nightmares it had a little bit of everything, However it was the back of the store that had the interesting.

It looked like an immense library, Books in Nordic taught runes that were written around the 3rd century, Leaflets in German, Saki even spotted a large book with Russian words and it had a strong smell of vodka by the way.

It seemed like a paradise for a knowledge-hungry Magus.

Yanmei took several books from a bookshelf and put them on the table: a yellow-covered book talking about alchemy and biology, one with a blue cover taught about newly created runes, one with a red cover teaching specifically about elements of each Magus like fire or water , one with a purple cover talking about the Origins of an individual and finally a black cover book about curses.

But it didn't end there, Yanmei took a peculiar-looking purple flower and put it on the counter next to the books and finally a Jewelry box: Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Tourmaline, in the end there were several types of valuable jewelry inside of a box that would drive any jewelry lover crazy.

"So how are your classes with Ayako?"

Yanmei asks, packing the books.

"An shit, that girl has serious sadistic impulses" Saki commented and felt her body shudder.

Ayako was her "Senpai", and she was teaching Saki to fight.

"Ahhh, you're overreacting, Ayako likes you a lot, you know?"

"No way." The first time Saki fought Ayako, she had her stomach pierced by a single punch, not to mention the bonus of splintered bones, a rib still pierced her liver.

The fight training despite being inhuman and cruel was having an effect, especially now that Saki was half Oni, she could fight two trained guys without sweating.

Yanmei finished and gave the package to Saki.

"See you later" Yanmei smiled and waved at Saki who just nodded.

It didn't take long to get home. It was a very large old Japanese mansion with a lake and the one at the bottom was located in an area farther from the most modern buildings and houses. Those who lived here lived in more traditional houses, this house was in front of a single lane specifically and inside it was a mixture of an oriental and western house.

Opening the door and taking off her shoes, Saki entered the house and had already crossed the green yard full of herbs from several different countries.

Saki's left arm started to weaken and she accelerated her pace, pouring out what she was holding on a table.

"_I hate ghosts_" Saki thought as she sat down on a wooden chair.

"You arrived early today, Saki" A female voice said from above, Saki looked and saw a very beautiful woman coming down the stairs. she had short hair and gray eyes, she was of average height, slightly tanned white skin, she looked to be in her twenties and despite having small breasts she had a more pleasant ass. (Suin Feng, Bleach)

She was a member of the Yanmei Coven, Midori Masako.

Yanmei's coven was a group of her students, Saki was a member of the group.

the Yanmei Coven consisted of: Yanmei, of course, Masako, Ayako, Saki, Anne Morrison an American and Jeong-Suk a Korean.

"I went to have a snack and took the opportunity to buy Diapers for Hana" Masako smiles and hands her a newspaper: "Do you know who did this?"

Saki picked up the newspaper and read the title out loud: "Killer kills 4 students in Ashi near Atama, I don't know what you're talking about " Saki hands the newspaper over to the girl who laughs delightfully.

Masako was kind of crazy, I think if you grow up in a family that is part of the apocalyptic sect Aum Shinrikyo, you wouldn't leave there well psychologically, but she is a nice person. Masako is one of Saki's teachers in Magecraft having a specialty in: Houjutsu, Runes, Omnyodo and Elemental Magecraft.

"But tell me, it was easy ?" Masako said, while going to prepare coffee.

"Yes, a lot" Saki said, not feeling any pain in his left arm anymore.

* * *

Arata was in the autopsy room, the four bodies were on separate metal stretchers and all naked.

A man in his thirties wearing glasses came into the room, wearing a white uniform specialized in this type of work. "Ah, Arata-san, you came to know the cause of their death right ?" the man spoke in a friendly tone as he approached a table and took out two rubber gloves.

"Yes," Arata said as he approached with the coroner beside the stretcher of one of the victims who had his head shattered.

"A bladed weapon ?" Arata asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, my surgeries: A crowbar or a claw hammer." coroner replied going to the second victim, the one with a cut wound to the head.

The coroner took a scalpel from a metal table and made a big cut on the scalp, and then he pulled the skin almost from the back of the neck to the chin of the dead man.

Arata saw the Skull stained red, the coroner took a small tube and washed the skull of the deceased.

At the top of the skull there were two marks, similar to cuts, but there was also a hole in his skull in the same place.

"Hammer ?" Arata ask and the coroner nodded

"Time of death?" Arata asked.

"Around eleven thirty o'clock or midnight," the coroner replied, moving towards the other body.

"Did something rip his throat, maybe a knife ?" Arata asked the question as the coroner opened the wound on the dead man's neck.

"It looks more like an animal bite, it even removed the jugular." the coroner released the wound and went towards the last body.

"And then ..." Arata looked at the crushed head of the last victim.

"Strong blows on his head, probably has the hammer. It seems that this group had quite a night" the coroner said while picking up something on the metal table next to it.

"I'm going to do an autopsy, to see if the bodies have internal injuries are you going to stay here? It's not a very pleasant sight" the coroner picked up a circular saw on the metal table.

"No, I prefer not to have that in my head" Said Arata leaving the room, while the coroner started to make a vertical cut with the circular saw in the middle of the victim's body.

* * *

"Have you discovered the identity of our victims?" Arata asked a woman in the Forensic laboratory.

"The boy who had his neck torn off is called: Kokie Yoshie, he studied in the local area, he repeated his last school year three times, he had a criminal record such as theft and extortion."

The photo of a young man appeared on the computer screen and he looked like those cliche anime delinquents, Short brown hair and a flawed mustache posing like a mobster, while holding that number plate when a person goes to prison. He had an arrogant and sarcastic grin on his face, as if none of that is worth his time, unlike the look of pure horror on his face earlier today.

"Now it's only a matter of time before we know the identity of the other unfortunates" The woman said turning her chair over to another table.

"By the way, is truth?" The woman asked as she typed in something.

Arata looked at her confused. "Do we have a new serial killer in Ashi?" The woman asked drinking a coffee

Arata was silent for a moment before answering.

"I think so."

* * *

"Who's Mom's cutest thing, who is?" Saki was holding her daughter on her lap doing baby talk, while Hana laughed.

It was midday and Saki had lunch already and fed Hana, now she was relaxing with her daughter.

"Look at little Saki playing with her daughter" a cheerful voice echoed around the house.

Saki looked at the door and saw a woman who could compare to a goddess who walks on earth.

She was tall for a Japanese, with light purple hair tied in a ponytail, tanned skin with no visible mistakes, golden eyes. She wore a white shirt that was very tight around her breasts, which were not small over a black jacket that was open, black pants and black shoes.

This was Anne Morrison. (Slightly inspired by Rika Minami)

Saki had a good relationship with everyone in the Coven, well except for Ayako, maybe, but the rest were nice to her. Anne and Saki had a good relationship, Anne teaching Saki how to handle firearms helped in this approach.

Anne was a former US military, Saki only knew that about Anne.

Anne was the most lively of the group along with Jeong-suk.

Sitting down next to Saki, Anne smiles towards the baby, while poking her cheek lightly.

"Did you get what I asked you for, Anne?" Asks Saki while looking at Hana, Anne smiled and pulled a piece of paper from between her breasts.

"You still doubt it ?" she said extending the paper to Saki who took it and handed Hana to Anne.

On the paper was a photo of a teenage boy with black hair standing up, he was very tall and was in front of a nightclub.

This was one of Saki's aggressor in the subway and classmate, Saki knew that, she sucked his dick at school one time.

Saki smiled sadistically as her blood heated. Tonight she would take revenge, it was one but she would get information from him.

Even if she has to hurt him "a little".

"He works as a security guard inside a nightclub in eastern of Ashi"

Saki pushed her glasses with a finger to her face and asked :

"Where is this club?" Anne smiled

"If you want, I'll take you there but with one condition" Saki looks at Anne who just expanded her smile.

"I want to go with you" Anne said and Saki looked briefly, but agreed.

* * *

It was late, about eight at night, The city of Ashi never seems to sleep, Saki watched everything through Anne's car window while she Anne drove, Hana was with Jeong-suk while, she and Anne went to "Work".

"Who are the others that beat you on the subway? Saki remembered everyone's face, but there were two that she most hated : the two girls, one suggested that to her friends stick a bottle in her pussy. The other who kicked her in the belly while she was pregnant.

"There was a blond guy, a tall guy, a guy with straight hair, and the two girls: rich girl and tomboy.

Saki has studied with them, but she did not remember their names.

"I won't be able to give you any weapons, because there is a guy over there at the entrance who checks everyone who enters."

"I'll find a way, leave the car nearby."

Saki got out of the car one street before the nightclub, wore a black wool coat, dark purple shirt, jeans and black shoes, she didn't wear her glasses, even though the boys only notice her after not wearing them, she doesn't wanted to take a chance.

Saki observed the club, there were several people entering, Saki went to the line and stayed there for about five minutes, before being stopped by the security guard at the door.

Saki's surprise security guard was very quick and accurate when he checked her body, to see if there were any weapons or things like that hidden, he just found her glasses in her pocket.

"You can come in, have fun." The man smiled and gave Saki room to pass.

The atmosphere was very dark, with some blue lights, the music that was playing was a American trap. the teenagers was enjoying the music and drinking, some more "excited" because of probably LSD, there were women dancing in pole dance, some without bras, others without clothes.

Saki went to the counter and watched her surroundings, the Bartender noticed her and went at her request.

"Want something ?" The man was too old to work in that kind of place.

"I'm looking for my cousin, do you know him? He's very tall and has black hair in a tuft." Saki asked excitedly as if she were her real cousin "I came to pay him a surprise visit."

"Hideki (I don't remember his name, I don't even know if he speaks)? He must be looking at the girls instead of working, do you want me to call him?" the old man asked, but Saki shook her head.

"No, as I said I want to surprise him, we haven't seen him in a while, can you tell me where he is" Saki asked, while a Lil Peep song started playing at the place (Benz Truck).

"He's over there" The bartender pointed to the other side, Saki understood despite the bass of the song that was playing in the club being loud and echoing in his stomach.

Saki looked in the direction the old man pointed and saw him, sitting at a table with a few girls around. It seemed that the time did him good, he looked more muscular, but he still had that son of a bitch smile on his face.

Saki felt her hate grow, when I look at that son of a bitch laughing, she even noticed a lock of hair on her head turning red.

"Is he your cousin?" the Bartender asked, giving a man a drink next to Saki.

"Yes, it's him" Saki stayed at the bar for a while, watching him from a distance, but it wasn't long before he got up and went somewhere.

"This is my chance." Saki looked around briefly and saw Bartender holding a steel bucket and an ice pick with his right hand, breaking the ice inside the bucket.

* * *

Hideki was having the best job in the world, he worked security at one of the famous nightclubs in the area (for him). His work shift was at night and it was peaceful, as incredible as it may seem.

So he drinks and goes out with some girls, his boss only arrived after seven in the morning, so there was no problem for him, he left before the boss arrived.

Hideki felt a twinge in his bladder and told the girls that he needed to pee. Half drunk he walked slowly towards the bathroom. In that a new song started playing at the club, it was another trap. (Post Malone: Rockstar).

But Hideki would go to the bathroom first, then go back to hanging out with the girls.

The bathroom was very clean for a nightclub, There were several sinks and long mirrors, on the right side of the bathroom, the forest green cabins on the left, Hideki went into one of the cabins and started to pee, finished and left the cabin.

Hideki finished washing his hands and turned to leave the bathroom, but Hideki didn't see the fist coming. The punch was hard enough for Hideki to fall to the floor like shit, with the taste of blood in his mouth, Hideki spat a tooth on the clean floor.

"What the fuck is that?" Hideki looked at who punched him and saw a woman in her twenties "Do I know you?"

"Yes." the woman's voice was emotionless, like a doll "You know me." Only now did Hideki notice that she was holding an ice pick

"Calm..what do you want?" Hideki asked trying to be discreet as he reached for a pocket knife. Hideki attacked the air, trying to cut Saki, who only took two steps back.

Hideki got to his feet and advanced towards Saki with the intention of stabbing her. When he got close enough, Saki grabbed Hideki's wrist where he held the knife and stuck the ice pick in his armpit. Hideki gave a shout and Saki slapped Hideki in the face with the back of her hand.

Hideki returned to the floor, feeling the wound in his armpit. Saki kicked Hideki in the stomach, which was still on the floor, taking all his breath away.

"Come on, get up." Saki moved away from Hideki, who was getting up with difficulty, his arm was pigmented with blood that stained the floor.

Hideki had a murderous look on his face, holding the pocket knife with his good arm, tried to cut Saki swinging the knife madly. Saki grabbed his wrist again and this time squeezed, Hideki felt his wrist being sprained and gave a cry of pain, Saki continued with a well-placed punch in Hideki's face.

Unsatisfied Saki released Hideki's wrist, Rotated the body in 360° and kicked Hideki in the chest.

Hideki was thrown to the tiles, which with the force of the impact broke, inwardly Hideki felt some bones breaking with the kick.

Hideki's willpower was gone and was lying on the floor, still conscious.

"Funny isn't it?" Saki approached him and stepped on his fucked up wrist which made Hideki growl in pain.

"The last time we met, we were in the opposite situation, You standing there laughing at me, who is laughing now ?" Saki smiled and opened her arms, in the middle that blood-stained bathroom.

"I think this will help you remember, Saki took the glasses and put them on her face." Hideki's shocked look was gratifying he was going to say something but Saki grabbed him by the hair.

Saki dragged him to the middle of the bathroom, grabbed the back of the neck with one hand and his ankle in the other, with her enhanced strength it was an easy thing to do.

Saki smashed Hideki's body in the mirror, scattering broken glass everywhere, Hideki still fell on the porcelain sink. Hideki was now unconscious, Saki crouched down and checked his wrist, which was not sprained.

Saki now needed to leave Hideki's body from the nightclub, the sound of the fight in the bathroom didn't attract attention, because the music that was playing was loud and Saki launched a Rune at the door

* * *

"You took too long." Anne said while opening the trunk of the car, Saki put Hideki's body unconscious inside.

"I had to leave somehow, I only got out now that there were few people in there."

Saki entered the nightclub at 8:30 pm and left one o'clock in the morning, she had to keep the bathroom door closed, but that was no problem, there were still other toilets in the nightclub.

Saki got into the passenger seat and pulled the seat belt.

" I hardly used the ice pick " Said taking the bloody ice pick from her waist and storing it under her seat.

"Where do we take him? Anne asked as she took the car keys."

"Somewhere empty, to get information from him" Anne laughed and looked at Saki.

"I know a place, you'll like it" Anne started the car and they both left that place.


	5. Chapter 5: Informations In A Hard Way

**Warning : Gore and Violence**

* * *

Hideki slowly opened his eyes, found himself in a gray and very old-looking room. The colors of the walls were peeling, you could see the concrete inside, the light from a lamp illuminated the room, but it was no use.

After becoming fully aware, Hideki noticed that: First, he had a headache, Probably from getting drunk.

Second, he was in his underwear sitting on a metal stool, his arms were handcuffed and was behind his waist. He had cuffs on his heels

too,

Third and last. the girl who beat him in the bathroom was looking directly at him, sitting on a chair across from him. Hideki noticed that a tanned woman was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in a corner of the room smiling.

"You finally woke up" Her voice was familiar to Hideki, although he doesn't remember.

"And who are you? I don't remember paying for any sex involving Sadomasochism" Hideki tried to be funny, but the girl did not show any visible emotion on her face. she got up and went to a metal table on the side of the room.

"Don't you remember? You should be drunk then." She took a drilling machine from the table. "Because if you remember who I am, you would understand why I'm doing this." the woman pulled the trigger and the loud noise of the rotating drill spread through the room.

She then approaches Hideki.

"You get what you deserve" She then turned on the drill and pierced his thigh.

Hideki gave a loud cry of pain, the sound of the drill piercing his flesh made him agonize more, the blood seeping from his wound slowly falling on the ground.

It took two minutes for the girl to remove the drill from Hideki's leg, Hideki was already relieved , but she continued. She pierced his other thigh, his two knees and finally his left shoulder.

Hideki could not stand the pain and threw up on the floor and in himself

The woman walked away and left the drill on the table, which now had pieces of Hideki's skin.

"That was just to wake you up," she said with her eyes closed as she wiped off some blood on her face, she seemed very calm, for a girl torturing someone.

Hideki was shaking now, tears were streaming from his eyes.

She sat across from him, her cold bright green eyes looking at his soul.

"Two months ago, you and a group of friends beat up a homeless person on the subway and stole her money" The woman spoke while "playing" with a pliers in her hands.

Hideki didn't let her finish.

"Why do you want to know about any beggar? We don't steal anything, we just recover the money that wasn't hers."

She does not seem to like the answer, the look of pure hate and disgust was reflected in her face, Hideki felt his stomach drop when he saw the girl's look.

She kneels and grabbed Hideki's foot tightly, Hideki tried to struggle, but the cuffs on his heels restricted his movements.

The woman grabbed his big toe, placed Hideki's nail between the pliers' jaws. Hideki felt the pliers' jaw pull the nail on his big toe and in seconds the woman tug his big toe nail off.

Hideki screamed and struggled

"Fuck!" Hideki's scream echoes in the dark room.

The girl lifted the pliers close to his face and between the jaws was his nail.

"Now, if I can continue ..." The woman threw his nail away.

"What I want to know is, the names of those involved in the act." The woman sat on the chair and looked directly at him.

"I can't speak .." The answer was obvious, the girl tilted her head slightly to the side and crouched down again.

Hideki's screams echoed again in the room, along with the sound of a fingernail being pulled out. The woman pulled out two more nails from his right foot.

Sitting on the chair, she asked again: "The names, I want the names, otherwise I will pull out all your nails and maybe your toes" she said.

"But .." she took something from her pockets, it was a pair of glasses. "Maybe this will help you remember me.

Hideki felt that the world was thrown on his back, now he recognized the woman.

There were some differences with her appearance, her long dark brown hair was cut and now went to her shoulders, her blue eyes were now green in a very bright shade.

"S-Saki Yoshida?" and for the first time the girl smiled.

Saki got up and went towards the table with the torture tools, took a very sharp knife, walked over to Hideki and stood behind him.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." Saki crouched down "It's actually going to hurt a lot." Saki laughed and went on with what she was doing.

Hideki felt the cold blade against his left foot heel and then Saki started to cut his heel like a tomato.

Hideki screamed and struggled, the icy blade went in and cut into his heel, reaching his Achilles tendons, the sound of meat being cut reminded Hideki of a butcher cutting meat, Hideki could feel the blood seeping from his wound making a small pool on the floor.

Saki smiled in a very sadistic way, and took the knife out of Hideki's heel in a very rough way, splashing small drops of blood to the other side of the room, now on his heel there was a wound in the form of a horizontal slit and bleeding quite.

While Hideki screamed, struggled and moaned, Saki laughed softly.

She grabbed his other foot, the right one and did the same thing, started to cut his heel like the previous one.

Hideki felt his despair grow and grow, would he be tortured to death? What did he do to deserve this?

Saki took the knife out of Hideki's heel and stood up.

"The next could be your throat" Saki laughed sadistically at Hideki, who was crying like a child.

"Tears? Really?" Saki stopped smiling and she came very close to Hideki's face and grabbed his chin.

Her crazed green eyes were terrifying.

"While your friends laughed at me and stuck a fucking beer bottle in my pussy, I cried and begged. But you guys kept on laughing and started kicking my belly with my unborn daughter." Tears of hate began to come out of her eyes, but she remained steadfast

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING ? YOUR FUCKING MONSTER" Saki shouted and punched his face, the impact was so strong that his jaw dislocated.

Saki, not satisfied, punched him in the nose and broke him in the process.

"I WANT THE NAMES, YOU LITTLE SHIT" Saki shouted and pulled Hideki's hair.

"I can't speak, they would kill me." Hideki pleaded while Saki slapped his face hard.

"I don't think you understand, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." Saki screamed and stuck the knife in his left shoulder, Hideki screams and threw up...again.

"No, please…" While Hideki whispered, Saki pulled away and tried to control her breathing. Taking a deep breath, Saki became calmer and went towards the metal table.

"Anne, hold him please." Saki asked the dark-skinned woman who walked and passed Hideki, she stopped behind him and with a cloth bag covered his head and held him, Hideki tried to struggle but Anne was much stronger.

Saki took a long, thin needle and approached Hideki, crouched down in front of him, pulled his underwear up to his knee and grabbed his dick.

"You are still hard, you sick asshole." Hideki tried to struggle and Saki, who gripped his penis tightly and started to stick the needle into the tip, right into the opening of the urethral.

Hideki began to struggle and squirm in agony as he felt the needle slowly enter his cock.

"Hideki, the names" Saki's voice was calm as he threaded it, the needle deeper into the urethral canal.

"Don't make me turn your cock, into a cunt" Saki said coldly and squeezed his balls tightly, while Hideki let out grunts of random pain.

It was at that moment that Hideki realized. "You ... were the subway girl ..."

Saki released Hideki's balls and his dick, walked away, but still left the needle inside Hideki's urethra.

"The names Hideki, the names." Saki got up and went to the metal table again, she took a scalpel and went towards Hideki.

Saki grabbed Hideki's balls and positioned the scalpel just below his dick.

"Your last chance, if you don't answer, I'll take your balls" Saki threatened.

It seems that the threats worked, finally ...

Hideki said it all, while being held by Anne, the names of everyone involved, where they lived, jobs or family business, in the end Hideki spoke too much.

"Now you're going to let me go, right ?" Hideki's hopeful tone made Saki smile. Saki then started to make a vertical cut in Hideki's scrotum, which him starts screaming in pain and struggling, when in the end there was only a red and bleeding slit.

Saki took the skin that was cut and started to open and open it.

Saki then, unsatisfied, let go the skin, flicks the needle stuck in his urethra and begins to cut Hideki's dick off with a scalpel.

Needless to say how much blood splashed all over the place (you can see in this fic, everyone has high blood pressure, right ?)

Hideki was already almost out then he finally passed out.

* * *

Saki was in Anne's car, sitting on the passenger seat watching the trees in white from an Atama forest.

"Do you want to eat something?" Anne asked, trying to start a conversation.

Saki turned to Anne and smiled. "I would accept."

The trunk of the car made a strange noise as if something was hitting from inside.

"Let's just clear out the trash and see where we can eat"

Anne got off the road and headed towards the woods, it took about five minutes to get close to a river.

Saki grabbed the ice pick under her seat and got out of the car, next to Anne, who opened the trunk seconds later.

Inside the trunk was a Hideki, well bruised, jaw dislocated, nose broken, he was wrapped in a black towel.

Saki healed him, so he wouldn't die in the abandoned factory, where she tortured him.

Saki approached, didn't say a single word, grabbed him by the hair and started stabbing him, in the total was 12 stabs.

Saki moves away from Hideki who was still alive, but dying. Until Anne pulls out a 1911 Kimber Warrior and unloads all the ammunition into the magazine at Hideki, finally killing him.

After grabbing his body and dragging it to the river, Saki buried the ice pick in a distant place, get back in the car.

"Where do you want to eat?" Anne asked looking at Saki who was taking off some blood that fell on her glasses.

"I don't know, maybe Burger King ? Saki replied while putting the glasses on her face.

Anne smiled "Okay, Burger King then." Anne started the car and the two went back to the road towards Ashi.

* * *

**Last scene of the trunk, was inspired by Goodfellas, where Joe Pesci stabs Frank Vincent inside the trunk with a kitchen knife, while Robert De Niro or ends with revolver shots. It is a pretty dope film, If you haven't watched Goodfellas, watch it, it's worth it.**

**Well, act 1 is over, act 2 will begin when Kara no Kyoukai event in Fate Grand Order ends.**


	6. Chapter 6: Calm Before The Storm

**Warning : Gore and Violence**

* * *

The winter morning was cold and white, the children went to school, men to work.

And here was Arata.

Observing the body being taken out of the river by two policeman, Arata noticed the state of the body.

Apparently a student found the body floating just below a wooden bridge.

"Another poor bastard found in these conditions," a bored voice said beside Arata.

"Look ... they even pulled out his dick" His partner's voice distanced when he approached the body. The victim was young, maybe twenty one or twenty two, in tatters.

"Does our mysterious serial killer strike again?" His partner Noboru approaches and crouches by His side.

"I don't know ... it could be" Arata was not sure, in the first killings a bladed weapon was used, a claw hammer to be more precise.

This poor fellow was tortured, his two heels were cut horizontally, one was cut so deeply that when a policeman tried to get the body out of the river, his foot came out. Some nails were missing, there were some cut wounds around the body and there were also stab wounds around the chest, including several marks of gunshots around his chest and face.

His jaw was dislocated, his nose was broken in and his genitals had been removed, there was only a hole in his scrotum.

"Are his balls still in there?" Arata ignored Noboru's question and walked away from the body. Arata pulled a cigarette pack out of his pocket and lit it with a lighter before putting it away.

"Do you think the crimes are connected?" Noboru asked sitting on the hood of his car.

"The first victims were students aspiring to Yakuza, that second was extreme torture, it could be our guy, but both crimes are different." Arata said taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Why was he tortured and executed, anyway?" Noburo asked while he chewed a gum.

"Information or punishment." Arata replied while looking at the scientists when they took the body to the laboratory. Arata watched the ambulance take the body away, sighed, threw his cigarette away and got into the car with Noboru on the ride.

* * *

Saki looked at the notebook written with her letters, with a certain intensity, the information she took from Hideki, it was extremely important for her revenge.

Saki sighed as she stretched, it was seven forty in the morning and she was in her room. Everyone who attacked her on the subway, she had everyone's name, but reaching them would be a little bit problematic,

The blond boy Kosuke, is the son of a woman who illegally sells organs on the black market, he is the middle son, having a younger brother of fifteen and an older brother of twenty-seven.

Kosuke have connections with the rich girl Tamiko.

Tamiko she is the daughter of an important Okawa lawyer who have powerful friends. Kosuke and Tamiko dated according to Hideki but they broke up.

The real problem was the Tomboy, Jun Amakawa, she was the granddaughter of Akihiko Amakawa,

the Yakuza boss in Okawa, which made her a Yakuza princess.

The old Akihiko was well known in the underworld of Okawa for his man kidnapping schoolgirls and forcing them to have sex with then or prostitute themselves, he even had a kind of sex cult where he picked up his favorite girls and he and a lot of his friends had an orgy , it didn't matter if it was high school, younger children, adult women, Akihiko's men drugged and raped them mercilessly.

The straight-haired boy had connections with Jun, they were boyfriends, Makoto took advantage of his girlfriend's status to do whatever he wanted, he was once arrested for harassing a teenager girl in a hospital waiting for a liver transplant, Jun goes to the police station with her father Jurou and released Makoto after threatening the commissioner's wife and two daughters, who Jurou said would be his sex slaves, if he didn't release his daughter's boyfriend.

Saki rubbed her eyes in frustration. If she kill Kosuke and Tamiko, it wouldn't be a problem. But murdering the city's crime boss's granddaughter was going to suck a lot

Kosuke's mother lived in a hotel in the center of Ashi, Where she "works".

Tamiko... Saki didn't know where to start.

Jun was a challenge, Hideki said that within a week, she and her relatives would be celebrating something at Aoi Chokosobiru, a scrape located in the north of Ashi, near Atama.

It would be a long month.

Saki got up and went towards the bed, maybe today she would pay Kosuke a visit, who knows.

* * *

Suddenly Saki woke up, feeling rested, it was snowing lightly outside. Looking at the clock it said two hours and twelve minutes in the afternoon.

For the first time since Saki woke up from a coma she slept better, without paranoia of sounds or "ghost touches", she simply fell into a dreamless sleep.

Saki got up and left the room, went down the stairs and saw a girl who seemed to be still at school.

Saki scoffed when she realized who the girl was.

The girl appeared to be fifteen years old, wearing school clothes: white blouse, black tie, short dress, school shoes and long black socks that went up to her thighs.

She had black hair in pigtails, unusual purple eyes, her skin was very pale and she had a very oppressive presence around her. This was Ayako, Saki 's martial arts teacher.

"Ah Saki .." Ayako's voice was monotone.

"I like your new look" She said referring to the red streaks in her hair.

"Thanks Ayako, but i think you came here not to compliment my appearance, right? Saki replied while looking at the schoolgirl.

"Yanmei asked me to train you today, do you accept? Ayako always asked someone's permission.

"Yes, why not" Saki took off her glasses and put them on a table, left the house and went to the backyard, which was very spacious, There was also a bamboo forest growing nearby.

Saki went up in front a tree and waited for Ayako, while she (Ayako) walked away. Finally Ayako turned and looked at Saki, who looked at Ayako back.

Ayako advanced and in less than three seconds she was already in front of Saki and threw straight punch.

Saki could use the reinforcement in this area of her body, but it would not be a good idea, Ayako's punches did not damage the outside of the human body, but the inside.

Saki crouched down and right behind her Ayako's punch a kind of a wave of wind came out being hit by a tree that was broken into pieces, flying splinters of wood everywhere.

Ayako looked at Saki who tried to use her elbow to hit Ayako's face. Ayako dodged and kicked Saki in the chest.

Ayako's kick was not that strong, it was more used to keep Saki away from her.

"Your other teachers didn't teach you magecraft? Use them" Ayako said as she left the fighting position, just looking at Saki.

Saki advanced towards Ayako and tried to hit her with a kick that Ayako caught, Saki used her other leg to kick her again, Ayako took both her legs and arrested her.

"What are you going to do now ?" Saki drew in the air and made an orange rune. When Ayako saw the rune, she threw Saki away and retreated, so the rune exploded.

Saki crouched down and looked at Ayako who was dusting her school uniform.

"Did you feel that? Your body is starting to get used to Magecraft." Ayako said and ran towards Saki. Saki grabbed the ground and tried to kick Ayako who defended with her arm. The kick served more to help Saki get up.

Ayako punched the air and formed other wave of wind that started trying to push Saki away, who was holding on to the ground.

Ayako kicked the air and Saki used the wind to get away from Ayako, From her kick came a kind of a wind blade, that went towards a tree that was cut in two.

Saki took a sapphire from her pocket, and threw it towards Ayako. Ayako saw the jewel in her direction and was going to swerve until she saw Saki holding the pocket pistol (Baby Browning 25).

Saki shot the jewel and everything around it was instantly frozen.

Ayako managed to get away from the blast area and raised her palm to Saki's direction

"Shit, shit, shit." Saki put away her pistol, just in time to see the bright yellowish circle forming in Ayako's hand with Kanji inscriptions.

Only one thought crossed Saki's mind.

"If this shit hits me, I'm going to get fucked up a lot."

And then...

"Shuku" Ayako said those words and close her palm.

Saki felt the space inside her being crushed by an invisible force. Her organs being squeezed, the stress on her body, Saki spit out a considerable amount of blood.

Ayako was about to throw a punch that would end the fight, but Saki swerved to the right.

While falling, Saki threw an emerald towards Ayako.

There was a small explosion of green color and Saki fell to the floor, feeling the regeneration working on some of her broken bones. Ayako comes out of the smoke, without any injuries around her body, Saki noticed that her skin when it came out of the smoke was gray and slowly turned white, returning to its normal color.

Ayako advanced towards Saki and gave him a powerful kick in the belly, making her fly a few meters.

Saki bounced on the floor, with no time to react, Ayako was already in front of her and punched her in the face making her fly again.

Saki, already all bloodied, fell to the ground, bleeding in some places with cuts around the body.

Ayako approached her slowly. "Do you give up?"

Saki said nothing, and felt Ayako getting her up and holding her by the collar.

"Do you give up?" Saki smiled a bloody smile.

"Yes, I give up" Ayako put Saki on the floor and started to heal her.

"You act really fast, but your reflexes need work." Saki nodded as she watched Ayako hold her stomach.

Ayako was raised by a Buddhist monk from Thailand who lived in Kyoto and he taught her everything, until a group of Magus killed him in front of her. Yanmei appeared and killed the group and saved her, since then, Ayako has followed Yanme.

Ayako's specialties involve Buddhism, Taoism, Healing Magecraft, Omnyodo (although her was inferior to Masako), and of course, her origin that allowed her to turn her skin into iron, that turns Ayako into a monster to fight.

Saki stood up, feeling her body tingle.

"Do you want to continue? Ayako asked while looking at Saki who nodded.

* * *

It was nine in the afternoon, and Saki was taking a shower. Her body extremely tired, Saki thought about paying a visit to Kosuke, but she was so tired that she preferred to stay home today.

Saki came out of the bathroom with the towel around her body and dressed comfortably to stay at home today. She left the room wearing a knee-length blue dress and slippers in the same color as the dress. Despite being cold, Saki didn't care, she likes the cold more than the heat.

Down the stairs she saw Park Jeong-suk holding her daughter on her lap sitting on the couch watching TV.

Jeong-suk was the most normal of the coven, she lost her parents and was raised by her uncle in Changwon in south korea, when she meets Yanmei and after that she came to Okawa with Yanmei.

Jeong-suk did not know Magecraft, she was Psychic : humans with abnormal abilities.

In addition to her having a strong sixth sense, Jeong-suk is a medium, and had the ability of deceased spirits to talk though her, she also had a kind of clairvoyance that allowed her to see things that were hidden such as: people, objects and places.

Jeong-suk looked like a porcelain doll, black hair, black eyes, her skin was white without imperfections, she was wearing pink pajamas and she was holding Hana in her arms.

Saki sat next to Jeong-suk and took Hana from her.

"You weren't going out today ?" Jeong-suk's voice was sweet and with her accent it made it even cuter.

"Not today, I'm very tired, I'm just going to enjoy the night, tomorrow I go out in the afternoon and come back at night" Saki said starting tickle Hana while Hana laughs

On TV was reporting a body that was found inside the river. Jeong-suk changed the channel, until stop at an old Anime, Akira.

Old but gold.

"Do you want me to do something to eat?" Jeong-suk asked looking at Saki.

"There is no need, i do." Saki handed Hana to Jeong-suk and went to make the evening snack for both.


	7. Chapter 7: Raw

**I think I took too easy on Tomiko, the one who kicked Saki in the subway, so I increased her punishment.**

**Enjoy**

**Warning : Gore and Violence**

* * *

Jeong-suk slept with her head against Saki's shoulder, who was watching to a weird action movie. Hana was already sleeping in her crib, it was two in the morning. Saki turned off the TV and carried Jeong-suk on her lap to her room.

Saki put the girl on her bed, and covered her with the duvet. She left the room and as she went down the stairs, Saki started to think:

"Why not pay Kosuke a visit?"

Saki entered her room, and quietly started changing clothes, because Hana was not sleeping in the crib. Saki sat on her bed and started changing her clothes, she put on a long red shirt and a holster, and over the shirt, she put a gray coat with fur on the hood that went to the bottom of her thigh. She also wore tight black pants, and dark brown boots.

* * *

Saki took a dagger and sheathed it in a scabbard attached to her right thigh. Saki put her Baby Browning in her holster, attached to her waist. Her Browning would be perfect at close range.

If Saki's situation gets worse, she would use her Glock 18, which was hidden in her back, on her waist.

Saki got up, went to her daughter's crib and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Hana mommy is going to work" Saki whispered to her daughter, turned around and left the room.

Saki was walking down the street, some people were still awake, selling things, going somewhere or going home. Saki took the subway in Atama, it took forty minutes to reach her destination.

Another ten minute walk, Saki arrived at the apartment complex, one of the entrances was located in a dark alley. As she walked, Saki saw a man standing in front of the gate.

Saki put her hand on her pocket pistol as she approached. The man finally noticed Saki and moved towards her, probably to try to stop her.

"Hey you, this is a restricted area" the man said approaching.

"What?" Saki pretended that she didn't hear what he said.

"Restricted area, go away or I'll shoot" The

"security guard" put his hand on his pocket.

"I did not understand you." Saki moved closer.

"Go awa-" Saki pulled out her pocket pistol and shot the "security guard" in the head. The shot was lower than a normal weapon, so it probably didn't alarm the people inside the building. Saki cronch examine the man's body and when, found the building key, she got up and with the key, she entered the building.

The interior was dark, and it smells really bad. Saki pulled out the dagger and held it with the blade pointing down and walked silently through the apartment. There were packages of used condoms, syringes and packages of cocaine scattered on the floor.

Saki heard a noise, it was a man lying on an old and torn sofa. Saki stood behind him and in a Game of Thrones style, cut his throat. His gaze was pure despair when he opened his eyes and his blood coming out of his neck was like a fountain.

Saki ignored the man trying to cover his neck with his hand and headed for a staircase. Upstairs it was clear, everything was cleaner and there were rooms, around which some led to other buildings.

"The cleanest" Saki thought and saw the least dirty one, walked over and opened the door slowly. The interior was actually less dirty, but it had a little problem.

There was a woman sitting behind a desk and a fat guy holding the legs of an unconscious woman lying on a stretcher, he was without his pants.

"What the fuck?" Saki said as she slowly descended the stairs.

The fat guy let go of the woman's legs, which Saki only now noticed that she was dead. He approached slowly, Saki lifted her Glock and shot him three times, a bullet in the chest, the last two in the head, piercing one of his eyes.

The woman start to scream, walked away and put her hand on a phone on the table. Saki pointed her pistol at her and made movements with her gun for the woman to lower the phone.

"Put the phone down" Saki said approaching.

"What do you want from me ?" The woman's voice carried a certain amount of hate.

"Just one thing." Saki shots the woman in the shoulder who screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Where's your son ?"

"You killed him, you bastard" Saki was confused until she looked back.

"He ? No ... I want the youngest, the one called Kosuke"

Saki bent down and stood beside the woman.

"You fucking bitch." Saki frowned and stuck her finger into the woman's shoulder, into the opening of the bullet, who groaned in pain.

"Where's your son ?" Saki said sinking her finger into the bullet hole.

"What do you want with him?" The woman's voice shook a little

"He almost took something from me," Saki said and shots the woman again, this time in the leg. The woman screamed and Saki stood up.

"Where's he?" Saki asked again.

"In an apartment, in Atama, Motoya building." Saki smiled.

"Thanks" she said before unloading her weapon on the woman, turning her into a red cheese.

Saki lowered her gun, dropped the empty magazine on the floor and took a magazine from its holster and reloaded her pistol.

She walked over to the dead woman's body and kissed her forehead. Going up the stairs to leave the room, Saki kissed her two fingers, the index and middle fingers and pointed behind her, before shaking gently.

Out of nowhere, fire broke out in the woman's body lying on the stretcher and quickly began to destroy everything around her.

Saki left the room and came across more than twenty-five, men armed with sticks, baseball bats and other bladed weapons.

Saki raised an eyebrow, and started shooting her pistol in the direction of the crowd. Some died, others smarter used the body of the dead as a human shield.

While Saki was shooting, some were getting close, Saki swerved to the wall when one guy swing a stick to hit her, Saki grabbed his wrist and shoot him, in the middle of his forehead.

Saki quickly pulled out a square ruby, put it in the pocket of the dead guy and pushed the body through the crowd.

Saki ducked when a henchman hit his baseball bat on the wall, when she pierced him in the groin with her dagger before shooting him in the chest to finish him off.

Saki felt a pain in her back, it was another henchman hitting her with a piece of wood. Saki strike back by stabbing him in the belly and opening the cut, leaking guts and shit out of his body.

When Saki realized she was surrounded and when they were going to beat her, the jewel in the dead guy's pocket exploded.

Blowing human pieces and blood into the air. Saki holstered the pistol and took a stick, hit the first man in the face. Saki stuffed the piece of wood into the belly of one henchman and felt the other stab her in the back.

Saki did not fall to the floor,just pulled her dagger and swing her horizontally in the throat of the man who attacked her, Hot blood splashed on her face, thankfully, Saki left her glasses at home.

There were few men now, most had died from the shots, But there was still more guys to come, Saki took the knife from her back and threw it at a bald guy, hitting him in the throat.

Crouched down and a bat pass above her head, Saki grabbed the body of who tried to attack her and dragged him to the wall. She started to hit his head against the wall and punch him in the face, before picking up a knife from the bloody floor and stabbing his chest, Saki looked deep in his eyes until he killed him.

Saki turned and felt something strong hit her face, falling to the ground, Saki sees a big guy with an iron bar in his hands. Some henchmen who were still alive started to kick her, others badly injured took things from the ground and threw them at her.

Saki picked up another ruby and threw it behind the big guy.

Picking up a knife from the floor, she started stabbing the feet and legs of the Henchmen who was kicking her, One of these men fell on the floor and Saki went towards him.

Finally, Saki heard the explosion, and again that bath of hot blood and human pieces began to fall. Saki protected herself with the body of the man who fell, holding it by his head. When the explosion was over, the head came off the body.

Saki threw his head towards an approaching henchman hit him in the head.

That part where she was struggling started to crack, Exploding two bombs in a closed place, was not a very good idea.

Saki ignored the pain and jumped towards a man, she grabbed him and threw herself over the edge of the staircase, and they two fell from the fourth floor to the first.

Saki used his body to cushion her fall, but she still had some broken bones. Saki grunted in pain and stood up slowly, looked at her hands and saw that one of her fingers was dislocated. Saki tugged on her index finger and shuddered in pain.

She observed the top of the building the narrow corridor where she was fighting, some iron bars have come loose and fell to the ground, the fire that was inside Kosuke's mother's room started to spread through there, burning the injured henchmen and others that were almost dead.

Saki threw the knife away and sheathed her dagger and hobbled out of the apartment complex. She needed to disappear and urgently.

In the garage there were several cars, Saki enter inside of one and tried to connect it with the wires, it took about two minutes.

"Bingo" Saki smiles, despite being all sore and with injuries that would take time to close. Saki came out of the garage and saw that the fire had spread widely around the building.

* * *

It was four in the morning when Kosuke heard his apartment door slam, Kosuke rubbed his eyes and looked at the digital clock on his arm

4:13

Kosuke grimaced and stood up naked and headed for the door in the living room. He didn't even look through the peephole, just opened the door.

"What the fuck is this?" Kosuke asked but when he opened the door, he felt something strong against his chest, looking down he saw that it was a Firefighter ax.

The person who hit the ax in his chest, took the ax out and pushed him into the living room, Kosuke falls on the ground before processing the pain on his chest

Kosuke looked up and saw a girl all bruised and bloody holding the ax with both hands and swinging it vertically. The ax hit the middle of his legs, the groin. The girl pulled the ax away and Kosuke saw the cut, have mutilated his cock in half.

Kosuke shouted but swallowed the ax that hit his mouth.

"Payback is a bitch" Saki pulled the ax out of Kosuke's mouth, who had a smile cut from the extreme side of his mouth to the other. Saki finished the job by decapitating his head.

"Sweetie, what is happening ?" Saki heard that voice and froze.

Tamiko left the bedroom pregnant. When she looked at the body of her dead lover and his killer, Tomiko screamed and ran away back to the bedroom

Saki threw a knife in tomiko's back, this knocked her down, that fell on her belly. Tomiko flinched and started to pleading.

"Please don't kill me, I'm pregnant" Saki looked stoically at the girl who kicked her daughter. She pulled out her Pocket pistol and pointed at Tomiko, but put the gun down.

Saki put the pistol away and kicked Tomiko in the belly in the same way that Tomiko did with Saki. Tomiko felt the kick hit her belly and spat blood and saliva on the floor.

Saki pulled his dagger from her waist and crouched down.

"Do you remember me ?" Saki replied looking at her. Tomiko didn't answer and Saki Grabbed her by the hair.

Saki mounted on top of Tomiko and stabbed her one time in the belly.

"Don't you remember that you kicked me while I was pregnant?" Saki stabbed her again and Tomiko screamed in pain.

"Please, stop! I'm pregnant." Saki ignored the requests and reached into Tomiko's panties and squeezed her clit with her nails.

Tomiko cried out in pain and a little pleasure? Saki punched Tomiko in the face and stabbed her in the stomach again. "Remember the subway? When you guys put a bottle in me? Guess what I'm going to do with you." Saki stood up and pulled Tomiko's panties off.

"Stop, please don't..." Saki stuffed the dagger into Tomiko's pussy, blood splashed on her face and Tomiko cried out in pain.

"Do you like to be penetrated? huh ? you fucking bitch?" Saki smiled, ignored her wounds and stuck the knife further inside Tomiko.

"I think we can elevate our relationship a little bit, don't you think? Saki took the knife out of Tomiko and stuck a ruby in her pussy. Saki got up and she kicked Tomiko in the face.

"Enjoy the rest of life you have left." Saki smiled and before leaving she stomped Tomiko's belly one more time.

Tomiko screamed and while Saki got out and picked up the axe. She turned and stood in a fetal position.

..Before she explodes from the inside out. Blood, guts, pieces of her body spilled across the room. Tomiko was still alive, looked down and saw her empty interior, some bones of her ribs were still there, but before she noticed anything else, she died.

* * *

**Me trying to do a fight scene and failing miserably.**


	8. Chapter 8: Red Rose

**Warning : Gore and Violence**

* * *

Saki turned on the shower in the bathroom and let the cold water wash the blood from her body.

There were several cuts to her body, Purple bruises on her arms and back, and of course some broken bones.

Saki ignored the pain and tried to speed up her regeneration in some way, but it didn't work out very well. She turned off the shower and took a cloth, so she started to clean the wounds that kept bleeding.

"Do you want my help ?" Jeong-suk's voice came from behind Saki, who looked over her shoulder.

"Jeong? I thought you were sleeping" Jeong-suk, took the towel from Saki's hand and began to clean her wounds gently.

"I woke up to drink some water, I saw you going up the stairs," Jeong-suk replied. Saki nodded, after killing Tomiko and blowing up her room with her boyfriend, she knew that her little deeds would get the attention of the city. Next time, she would try to be more careful.

"So ... how many more are left?"

"Two" Saki replied, she could hunt both at any time, but she knew that her body was very worn out.

_"There will be that party at Aoi Chokosobiru too"_ Saki thought, she would need to come up with a plan.

"Strange ..." Jeong-suk looked at the injuries on Saki's body.

"What?" Saki turned and look at her.

"Your injuries ... they are not regenerating" Jeong-suk said ignoring Saki nakedness. Saki went to the mirror and noticed that her wounds were not closing.

Saki sighed.

"Do you want me to get bandages?" Jeong asked and Saki nodded. Saki limped out of the bathroom a little, put on a pair of panties and sat on her bed.

Jeong-suk came into her room with a first aid bag and sat next to her

"Saki, how did you get hurt so much?" Jeong-suk asked, while wrapping the bandage in a cut on her back

"Ah .. I fall" Saki replied which was half true.

"...You fall?"

"Yes, from the 4th floor to the 1st floor" Jeong-suk nodded.

"Try to rest, if you move a lot, the wounds can open and bleed again." Jeong-suk said placing the first aid bag on the table next to Saki's bed.

"Is Yanmei home ?" Today was Tuesday and Yanmei did not open the store on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"She's in the workshop," said Jeong-suk before leaving the room. Saki was lying for a while, before getting up and starting to dress, in a wide white pants and a black shirt, Saki was at home so there was no need to put on her bra.

Saki left her room, because of the bandages, she felt like a mummy. Saki quickly came down the stairs that led to the living room.

Saki left the living room, going to a corridor, there were two doors, one on the right of the corridor and the other at the end of it (Basically identical to Rei Kurosawa's house with fatal frame 3.)

Saki went to the end of the corridor and opened the door. The interior was dark and cold, it was a very old and dusty place, but there were some lights of different colors generated by flowers in a large circular garden in the middle of the room.

The room was quite large and there were several other objects related to Magecraft. Yanmei was in the middle of the room, she saw Saki approaching and smiled.

"Saki, what do you need?" Yanmei was holding a glass bottle generally used in chemistry with a red liquid inside, and there was something inside the bottle that Saki couldn't describe.

"What is that, what are you holding?" Saki asked as she approached.

"I'm creating a Homunculus" Yanmei replied as Yanmei put the bottle on the table.

"So? What do you need?"

"My wounds, they are not healing." Yanmei crossed her arms.

"This must be a lack of magical energy or perhaps vital energy" Yanmei saw Saki's confused look.

"As you have Oni blood developing through your body, it needs to find a way to adapt faster, so when the blood develops, the more powerful you become and able to awaken unique abilities. There are two ways to achieve so much life force and magical energy. "Yanmei held up both fingers of. Her hand.

"You can find magical energy in everything around us."

"What about the life force?" Saki asked.

"Oni can absorb a person's life force through hair or other means, or You can draw both life and magical energies through the human body by bodily fluids: like blood and ..."

"Semen" Saki replied.

" Yes "

"No ... not that" Saki shook her head and said in her emotionless voice.

"That was the easiest way" Yanmei sat on the table.

"Blood is definitely the easiest way" Saki replied and continued "How does it work?"

"You ingest the blood"

"It still sucks, but it's better than drinking semen." Saki shrugged

"The blood is full of Prana, it will help replenish both your magical energy and your life force." Saki nodded, but ...

"What do I do to get blood then?" Saki had no idea how to get blood, of course she could kill someone, but her body was very worn out.

Yanmei held her chin lightly before smiling.

"I had an idea." Yanmei smiled and Saki knew at that very moment that she would not like that idea at all.

* * *

Arata was suffering a constant headache, this was certainly not his day.

First there was a fire call, so far so good. That was when they found more than forty people killed with signs of aggression in the body, such as gunshots, stab wounds, purple bruises and human limbs scattered throughout the complex.

The only clue they found of the killer or a victim was an empty pistol magazine in one of the rooms.

An hour later, an explosion occurred inside an apartment room in Atama, when the police entered the room, they saw a scene similar to a horror movie.

Two young kids were found brutally dead inside the room, one killed with axes and the other looks like her guts exploded from the inside out, the woman had a red hole in her torso, with injuries on her face.

"Difficult day?" A female voice asked Arata, who looked up. The woman was beautiful, with short brown hair, light gray eyes and slightly tanned white skin. She was Aimi, the area inspector.

She held a cup of coffee and offered it to Arata who accepted.

"Did we find anything else?" Arata asked and drank his coffee.

"Yes, one man was found with a small caliber bullet to the head in a alley and another was found inside the complex on the lower level, with his throat cut so deeply that it is very easy to rip his head off." Arata sighed, Okawa was going to hell with this anonymous killer.

" Any security footage?" Arata started, but Aimi shook her head.

"Everything was destroyed with fire, except for a more distant camera.

it wasn't the best news but it would make his job easier.

"The magazine is already in the laboratory, in a few minutes we will have the identity of our murderer." Arata nodded and got up and went to the laboratory.

"It seems that everyone in this city is going crazy" Arata heard a policeman say as he dragged a man all smeared with blood to the interrogation room. The man appeared to be from Eastern Europe, with gray hair and blue eyes, and very pale and thin like a skeleton, he wore only black pants. It was a little unsettling to see an extremely thin guy covered in blood.

Arata in an instant saw the look on the man's face, it was from someone crazy, he let out a few laughs before arriving at the interrogation room.

"Shit, There's only crazy in this city.." Aimi grunted and they entered the laboratory, The computer had already stopped playing pictures and names on the screen.

There was a picture of a young girl wearing glasses, she had a nervous look, as if she didn't want to be there.

"Saki Yoshida, age nineteen, status missing," Aimi said as she read the status on the computer.

"Her parents live in a prime area in Atama, in the east of the city." Arata nodded, already knowing his next destination.

* * *

It was night and Rui was fiddling with his cell phone in his bedroom, Sora and Kenta were playing cards downstairs, Ryota was probably using heroin hidden in the bathroom and Hachiro and Haruto were counting the money from the drug sales.

The house they lived in functioned more to sell drugs than live. The house was in an alley in Atama, it was not the most discreet place to sell drugs but it was already something.

Rui got up from the chair and left the room, went down the stairs and saw Kenta and Sora in front of the door that led to the alley.

"... Dude, it's a girl out there." Rui raised an eyebrow, who comes to buy drugs this hour in the night? even more a girl, in this area that was considered dangerous.

"Scare her, pulls out a gun, I don't know," Sora whispered as he looked through the window hidden by the curtain. Kenta pulled out a revolver and slowly opened the door.

"What the fuck you want?" Kenta's tone was harsh

The girl wore a black coat, you couldn't see her face because of the hood that hid it.

"Are you deaf ? Didn't you hear what I said?" Kenta approached to the girl, being very close to her.

"I see, you must be a prostitute, right?" Kenta smiled, the girl looked up and buried her hand in Kenta's chest spreading blood all over her face.

"Holy shit !" Sora fell on the floor, watching everything in horror.

The girl said nothing and Kenta's body began to decompose quickly as if he becomes a mummy.

She released him and Kenta fell to the floor, breaking some parts of his body. Sora pulled out a knife, but he didn't get up, he was too terrified to do anything.

The girl pulled out a knife and walked towards Sora.

Rui was not stupid, he immediately walked away trying not to make as much noise. As he ran to the other room he heard Sora's screams before everything was quiet.

"Rui, what the fuck is going on ?" Hachiro came down the stairs holding a shotgun.

Rui was going to speak but a knife was thrown at his throat. Rui fell on the floor and heard a loud shotgun blast close to where he was.

Rui took out the knife but that was not a good idea, his blood started to splash everywhere. Rui close the cut in his hands desperately.

"No, no please don't -" Hachiro's screams echoed through the room as Rui heard the sound of blades slicing through the meat, like a butcher.

Rui tried to climb quickly up the stairs, but the woman caught him by his foot and cut his heel with her knife.

Rui fell on the floor again, rolled down the stairs and released his neck wound and bled to death.

Saki just stared at the drug dealer, bleeding to death, she came over and bury her hand into his chest, slowly absorbing his life force.

Saki took her hand out of the mummy that was once a person.

She was feeling her bruises closing at a considerable speed in less than thirty seconds she was brand new.

Saki was about to go upstairs to finish the job, but she stopped and noticed the shotgun in the middle of the room.

* * *

Haruto was under a bed while listening to everything that happened downstairs. Hachiro came down with the shotgun but he never came back, he only heard a shot and then everything was silent.

And suddenly Haruto hears another shot, but this one was very close to where he was. Haruto heard footsteps approaching and it can be said that the person stopped right in front of the door, he tried to open the door but Haruto locked it.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in " The voice was not Hachiro's, it was feminine. Haruto got out from under the bed and went towards a window that was open, the door was opened and the murderer entered the room shooting.

Haruto has already jumped out the window, the shot the caught the fingers of his left hand that Haruto uses to hold him, while he goes down through the window.

Haruto fell on his back on the cold floor, coughed up blood and looked at his left hand, which was now missing two fingers and spurting blood.

Haruto try to ignore the pain and ran back home, again heard the shot being fired from the bedroom and hitting where he was on the floor.

Haruto looked at the mummified bodies of his friends and saw a gun on the floor, quickly picked it up, but he had a small problem.

He doesn't know how to use a gun.

Haruto slowly went up the stairs, ignoring Rui's mummified body. Arriving upstairs, he saw Ryota's body on the floor also mummified without his head. Haruto continued until he saw the murderer come down the stairs and shoot him, who jumped aside.

Haruto aimed the gun, but when he pulled the trigger, the gun did not fire. The killer was approaching while Haruto tried to shoot,when he saw that the gun was not working, he got up and ran.

Haruto felt a strong pressure on his back and was pushed forward violently, he flew a little and fell to the ground.

With the taste of blood in his mouth, without the two fingers of his hand, Haruto turned his body to see the killer coming.

"Sleep," the female voice ordered and the last thing Haruto saw was her stepping on his face.

* * *

Haruto woke up naked hanging upside down, looking briefly around him and saw that he was in the room, with the bodies of his friends still on the floor.

Coming close was the murderer, who had now lowered her hood, blood stained on her face, cerulean blue eyes and short dark brown hair, she was carrying a metal bucket with her.

She put the metal bucket right under Haruto and pulled out a very sharp curved knife. Haruto's eyes widened as he watched the knife approach.

"No, plea-" The killer slit his throat, blood splash on her face, as she held the metal bucket for the blood to fall inside.

Saki ignored the man suffocating with his own blood while making more cuts on his body. It took five minutes and she already had half a bucket of blood.

She held the bucket of blood in both hands and drank all the blood in one gulp, when she finished she dropped the bucket while trying not to throw up.

"Okay, that was the disgusting" Saki waited a moment, trying to avoid throwing up. after recovering and swallowing dry, she took the shotgun and left the apartment, because there was nothing else to do in there.

Saki Walked through the alley until she reached the Yanmei's car, put the shotgun in the back seat and started to drive, leaving that place forgotten by god. While Saki left, she had no idea that she was being watched by a crow.

* * *

"So she is Yanmei's new apprentice." The man's male voice echoes through the cave room.

"Yes, do you want me to eliminate her? A female voice asked as the male voice laughed.

"No, I will send Yuliymov to finish her off, if he fails I'll take care of her myself, nothing will stop me from getting revenge on Yanmei"

The man laughed madly as another giant man left the room He seems to be forty years old, eyes hidden by glasses, short white hair back, he wore a white cloak like a overcoat, that covered his entire body.

"Yuliy, don't fail me, we've already lost Grisha to the police."

"There is nothing to worry about, consider mission done" The giant named Yuliy replied leaving the room, around him there was what resembled an old Shinto temple and was in the middle of mountains, Yuliy crossed the temple ignoring the bodies of dead priests.

* * *

**Five more chapters and Saki Yoshida's journey ends. relax guys, I'll give her a nice ending.**

**As I already have the whole story in my head it won't be long before it's over.**

**After finishing this fic I try to write about other franchises: Naruto, Fate, Highschool DxD, Marvel, DC and among others that catch my attention.**


	9. Chapter 9: I Am The Black Wizards

**Warning: Gore and Violence**

* * *

" Excuse me, Miss Yoshida ? " An adult woman held the door of her house and looked at Arata in confusion.

" Yes ..? "

The woman asked Arata who took her badge out of a pocket in his overcoat.

" Detective Arata, this is my partner Noboru, can we come in ? " Misako blinked a few times before nodding.

" Sure. " The woman opened the door and made room for the detective and his partner to enter. "

" Can we seat ? " Arata asked and the woman nodded.

" Sure, do you accept anything? Tea? Coffee? " Misako asked as Arata and Noburo sat on a sofa.

" No, we just want information about your daughter, Saki Yoshida, " Arata said and noticed that Misako frowned.

" What about her ? " The tone that Misako used was not hopeful for a mother who has just heard of her missing daughter, but of utter contempt and disgust.

" Miss Misako, can I just call you Misako? " Upon seeing the woman nodding, Arata continued

" We believe your daughter has connections with this new Serial Killer that is killing a lot of people in Okawa, " Arata said as he took a photo from his overcoat pocket.

" Do you know this boy? " Arata held the photo out towards Misako who took it.

" Isn't that boy who was found in a river? " Misako asked as Arata nodded.

" Yes, do you recognize his face? " Arata asked, but Misako shook her head.

" No ... I never saw him in my life " Misako handed the photo to Arata which he kept in his pocket.

" Just one more question, How did your daughter disappear ? " Arata asked.

" She didn't disappear, she ran away, " Misako replies immediately.

" What was the reason why she ran away? "

" She was rebellious and hated everyone, family, schoolmates, teachers. And then one day she ran away with her boyfriend. " Misako replied, but Arata realized there was something wrong.

" Who's her boyfriend? " Arata asked and he saw Misako almost stutter, before answering.

" Her boyfriend ? "

" Yes, her boyfriend ? "

" He moved to the Italy with his family. "

" But did your daughter run away with him ? " Misako was silent before answering.

" They broke up and Saki disappeared from the face of the earth "

" What's his name ? "

" I-I don't know, I never saw him and Saki never introduced him to us. " Arata nodded slowly, before getting up.

" Sorry for the inconvenience Miss Yoshida, my partner and I have to go."

" Sure, no problem. "

She accompanied them to the door, said goodbye and closed the door, all in less than a minute.

" There was something wrong with this woman, you don't think ? " Noboru said to Arata just nodded.

She contradicted herself when she said about her daughter's boyfriend and her tone when Arata mentioned Saki's name was not very pleasant.

" There's shit out there, I know there is. " Arata thought as he got into the car.

" I bet this boyfriend doesn't even exist. " Noboru said as he put on his seat belt.

" Yes, I think so too, but we have almost no clue about Yoshida, taking her daughter's fingerprints. " Arata replied while starting the car.

* * *

Saki walked, looking around. There were many men in suits and dark glasses, no doubt it must be because of the Amakawa family that was staying at this hotel.

It was the birthday of Akihiko Amakawa, the perfect date for his family's murder. Well, let's get to the facts.

Akihiko Amakawa is completing eighty-seven years old, his family will be staying at this five star hotel, which was very famous in this area of Okawa.

All her children and grandchildren would be staying here.

This included Jun Amakawa.

Saki smiled in front of the manager. " I would like to stay in a room. "

Her room was on the fifth floor and had a beautiful view from the balcony to the colorful city.

Saki placed the bags she was carrying with her on the table in the living room. Opening one of them, the content that was inside were of a mini arsenal. Pistols, magazines, machine guns, small revolvers, had everything for Saki to start an urban war against the Amakawa family.

In the other black bag was her shotgun, a black Remington Model 11-87, the one she had taken from the addicts' building, along with some equipment like a suppressor, all thanks to Anne's contacts.

Saki also took a suitcase, put it on the table and opened it. It had that purple flower that Yanmei gave her in her store, it smelled strange but pleasant.

Nodding, Saki took the flower and headed for the kitchen, filled a pot with water and turned on the stove. Saki took a knife and began to cut and knead the flower with the blade. In a few minutes with everything done, Saki put the flower in the pot and the pot on the stove to boil the water.

Saki smiled as she watched the water that was transparent slowly turn purple because of the pieces of the flower.

First phase completed. Now just let it boil more.

Saki left the kitchen, and took her shotgun out of the bag and put it on the table. She took the suppressor and placed it in the barrel of the shotgun, so she left the shotgun on the table.

She did the same with the other weapons, pistols, revolvers and submachine guns.

Saki got up again and went towards the kitchen, the water she boiled was bubbling and the liquid was no longer transparent, but purple with smoke coming out of the pot. Saki turned off the heat and took the pot to the balcony.

" _Now just wait for it to cool down a bit and drink._ " Saki left the pot on the floor of the balcony and sat on the sofa.

It had been four days since Saki had ingested the blood of those guys, her healing was better, as well as her other attributes like Agility and endurance also increased.

These four days served more for the Coven to teach Saki other forms of Magecraft like elemental magic.

Saki's elements were Fire, Water and Wind. Saki's specialty was fire.

Her origin is Hypocrisy ... yes useless.

Saki's oni blood has also developed over time thanks to the blood of those drug dealers. She has gained two unique skills. The first was a upgrade for her regeneration and her second skill was the control of fluids within her body.

The regeneration was very useful now, Saki put her body at risk all the time, but now with this ability, Saki's body healed faster. Cuts, bruises, cracked bones, Saki's body would force her wounds to heal quickly, in about thirty seconds.

Larger injuries such as broken bones, severed limbs, shotguns or .50 bullets would not heal unless their regeneration increases.

The control of liquids inside her body was kind of bizarre, as that big name says, Saki controls the liquid her body produces: sweat, mucus and blood (that was useful).

Saki could harden her blood inside her body, like a internal armor in addition to controlling her blood outside the body and using it as a weapon.

She could turn her blood into needles, small daggers and even crimson stakes that came out of her body (and that hurt a lot by the way).

Although she was still learning how to control her blood perfectly.

Saki went to the balcony again and picked up the pan that was on the floor, it was hot but bearable.

" Drinking this, I'm going to pass out, for sure. " Saki thought as she left the balcony before locking the door.

The flower Yanmei gave her was a extremely toxic African flower used in voodoo rituals. That's why Saki was a little nervous, she would literally drink poison.

Those who survived from drinking the poison got additional abilities for a certain time, such as a body with greater resistance to external damage, increased strength, improved speed, seeing better in the dark, these skills were only the common ones and there were still others that were not discovered.

This was all going to help a lot tonight, so Saki was starting to scratch.

Saki also had a poison resistance because of her blood.

But and if a person does not survive the poison, what happens?

Yanmei said that the symptoms are the person literally shitting their intestines out, their body destroying themselves from the inside out, organs will stop functioning.

It was not a pleasant death.

Saki swallowed and drank, it didn't taste like anything, but the problem wasn't the taste, but the symptoms. Saki started to feel her throat burn a little and her head spin.

Saki ran to the bathroom and threw up some blood in the sink before getting dizzy falling on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Saki woke up hours later, it was already night, that visual insanity of Okawa, the neon lights that illuminated the room in a light blue tone, made the city look like a cyberpunk game.

Saki stood up and held the sink until she looked at herself in the mirror. Her pupil was bright purple instead of blue, that meant one thing.

It worked ... well she was still alive.

She slowly opened a smile, Today Saki would paint the night in red.


	10. Chapter 10 : In Blood

**Warning : Gore and Violence**

* * *

Saki looked at Aoi Chokosobiru, the skyscraper was lit by neon lights, there were several cars outside on the grounds around the skyscraper, they were probably from Yakuza guards or Akihiko's family.

Saki turned off the car and went outside, it was in the last winter days, it was still cold, but it didn't snow much, just a few snowflakes slowly falling from the sky.

Saki wore dark clothes. A long black leather jacket that went down to the thighs, black leather gloves, a black shirt with long sleeves that gave a slight highlight to the breasts, but without a neckline, and finally a black jeans and black shoes.

Pinned to her waist was a double holster, Saki also wore an axillary holster and on her left thigh was a scabbard with a combat knife inside.

She was without her glasses, as she would not need them this night.

Saki opened the trunk, and there were her weapons inside. took two H&K P30 pistols and placed them both in the left and right holsters at her waist. She took a S&W model 36 revolver and a S&W model 29 with a shorter barrel, and kept both in her armpit holsters.

Saki took her Heckler & Koch MP5SD and attached the silencer to his barrel and put on the bandolier that was attached to the gun. She took some pistol magazines and sub machine guns and put them in her waist holster too.

With a satisfied nod, Saki closed her overcoat to hide the holsters / weapons and took the black bag that contained her shotgun next to cartridges and closed the trunk of the car. Saki walked towards the skyscraper, her steps were confident and quick to get to the place quickly, there were the Yakuza guards in the garage area and with old Akihiko's guests who entered inside.

Saki entered the building that there was no guard inside that place, just a cop who was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Saki wasted no time and approached.

" Excuse me, my father works on this skyscraper and he forgot his briefcase here. " The cop gave Saki a strange look, was he really young maybe twenty or twenty five?

" Briefcase ? They didn't tell me anything about a briefcase "

" Wait, so you're telling me that the suitcase was taken ? " The cop sighed, before answering.

" Okay, okay, I'll check, stay here, please. " he got up from where was sitting and headed for a room located to Saki's left, right behind him.

Saki quietly followed the cop into that small room and pulled her pistol from the holster. The room functioned as a "Lost and Found" and the cop started to check one of the lockers, looking for the non-existent suitcase. When Saki hit the neck of the cop with the butt of the pistol, knocking him out. He was just doing his job, there was no need to kill him. Using duct tape on a table, Saki tied the policeman's limbs against the leg of a shelf in the corner of the room.

Saki goes to the table where he was sitting on, more specifically, to the security computer and she deactivates the cameras, then she takes the memory card and puts it in a pocket of her pants.

Saki happily left the building and headed for the garage, there were no guards at the front, just two policemen inside a room to identify the individuals who would enter the main area of the skyscraper.

Saki crouched down and passed the driveway, leaning against a wall, totally unnoticed by the cops, who were sitting around eating and watching the computer screen from time to time to see if everything was in order.

Saki went towards a wall and stood there. Looking slightly over the edge of the wall, Saki saw four Yakuza guards, all wearing red oni masks and black suits, were on guard for two elevators, in a position: one guard on the left, the elevator in the middle and another guard on the right .

Saki noticed that a ladder was attached to the wall on the right side of where the guards were. Saki went towards this staircase, passing by the cars as if it were a figure, without being noticed by anyone. She arrived at the place, and quickly went up the stairs, it was a little complicated due to the bag that she was carrying and the sub machine gun hanging around her neck. Went up the stairs and entered an area that was probably used by workers, and at one of the exits at that location, that led towards one of the elevators by the ceiling.

Saki went down the ceiling of the elevator and placed the black bag gently on the floor, looking at the panel with the buttons to see which floor this elevator would stop on. Both elevators would go to different floors, This one would go to the top floor.

She opened the black bag and took out her shotgun already attached to the suppressor and pressed the up button. It took almost a minute to climb, to the desired floor. Both doors opened and Saki saw a man wearing a mask approaching with a smile, he wore a red mask that left the underside of his face showing.

The man looked like he was going to receive her, but when, he saw her holding the shotgun.

Saki and the Man exchanged looks for almost fifteen seconds before he ran away.

Saki left the elevator, placing a shell inside her shotgun and aimed it at the man and fired, it looked like he was running into a hallway, not the party area.

The music was loud, it sounded like those songs played by traditional Japanese instruments, well, that served to silence the noise of the shot for good.

The man was hit in the back and fell to the ground, Saki approached him and dragged him into the empty hall, there was even a room over there.

Saki threw the man across the room and closed the door, she knew she had left the black bag in the elevator but there was nothing.

She pulled out her knife and stabbed him in the neck. The man moved a little before his body went limp. Saki took her knife from his neck, poured some blood from his wound and splashed a little on her clothes and on her face.

Saki put the knife away and picked up her shotgun from the floor, walking towards the exit, Saki slowly opened the door to see if there was anyone around.

Saki left and crossed the hall quickly, opened the doors and saw the interior of the parties.

There was a set of stairs to go down, the interior reminded Saki quite a lot of traditional Japan. Katanas inside their sheaths hung on the wall, armor.

But not that

There were lots of blue and purple lights, women wearing little clothes, corsets or naked dancing, others fucking right there in doggy style by totally naked men wearing oni masks that hide their faces all over, and other men wore those ball masks.

Saki noticed some girls with tears in their eyes, while the old men continued with silly smiles on their faces, there were even women dominating other girls with aggression, arrogant and sadistic smiles and with a rubber dick between their legs.

There was a strong smell of sex in that place, this was not a party, but an fucking orgy.

There were also people who watched everything as if it were a theater from hell. There was old Akihiko watching everything with a smile as he stuffed his cock into a schoolgirl wearing a corset that moaned out of control.

The old man looked like those rapists who came out of hentai: dark skin, wore traditional Japanese clothes, with his cock out arrogant smile, as if he were untouchable.

He would find that out now.

There were other people also wearing Japanese clothes with smiles on their faces, both men and women, Some women touched themselves moaning madly, others masturbated the partner next to them and most who were in that place moaned like cats.

"What the fuck "

Saki was disgusted. Most of these girls were underage and seeing them being used as sex objects by older men and no one got up to do anything. And this pissed her off.

That was until Saki saw him, Jun Amakawa's boyfriend, Makoto was "having fun" with a voluptuous older woman, who seemed to be having fun. Saki looked around trying to look for Jun, but it looked like she wasn't there, maybe in the basement floor ? There was another party there too.

Saki lowered the shotgun and pulled the sleeve of her jacket and blouse, there were very small red inscriptions around her arm, like they were small runes marked on her skin.

And then Saki pulled out her knife.

"Hey, you assholes" Saki's mocking voice caught everyone's attention, the girls who were being used by those scums, fell to the floor and looked at Saki with their blank eyes.

"Do you guys want to see something cool ?" Saki dropped the shotgun, the sound of the metal catching the attention of the guards who drew their weapons.

Saki stabbed the middle of her hand, her blood flowed through the floor and her arm, the inscriptions glowed a red-orange hue. Saki pointed forward her bloody hand at the everybody and the blood that was on the floor began to spread across the room.

Akihiko laughed and looked at the guards "Clean this crazy one up and bring her to the party." Even the blood that was on the floor started to float, Saki clenched her fist and the madness started.

The floating blood began to advance rapidly and pierce the body of the rapists, chest, bellies, heads. The blood started to wash the floor. One of the men had that wave of blood entering his lower parts and out through his mouth next to his intestine, another had a needle-shaped tentacle going through his head through his eye.

Saki crossed the room, ignoring people running and screaming in pain or horror, and saw a terrified Makoto leaning against the wall, all Saki did was smile.

A tentacle came towards him, shaped like a spear, pierced Makoto's heel, knocking him off the ground. Saki walked towards him, ignoring the screams of terror around her that were music to her ears.

Another wave of blood in the shape of a tentacle pierced Makoto's other heel and he began to scream and struggle. This continued with those bloody tentacles piercing his wrists.

The wave / tentacle moved, bringing Makoto in front of Saki. Saki smiled at Makoto and another splintered tentacle slowly entered his ass, Makoto screamed and started to struggle and, blood started to seep out of his mouth.

Saki smiled more widely when she saw the splinters come out from the inside of his body.

"This is for sticking a bottle in my pussy" Saki, with hee knife stabbed Makoto's belly and made a deep cut, enough for his intestines to fall out.

Makoto vomited a little, both tentacles that predicted his heel and his fists started to pull and pull. Then Makoto's body splits in two.

The tentacles threw away Makoto's remains, Some guards still lived, Saki pulled out her pistol and shot everyone in the head. About fifteen minutes later, everyone was dead, Akihiko and some members of his family and Makoto. Everyone, except the girls who were raped got killed. Saki watched her blood come back into her body and her wound closed, went to the bottom of the stairs to get hee shotgun and turned to the girls, who were hiding their bodies with their arms or handkerchiefs from the tables.

"Don't worry, nobody will ever touch you again."

As she spoke Saki turned her back and went up the stairs, listening to the girls cry of joy and happiness.

* * *

Jun was up late, sitting on her bed and fiddling with her cell phone, she wondered what time Makoto would be back. She knew that Makoto had sex with other girls, and she had sex with other boys, both had agreed to have an open relationship.

Although the hotel room is not so bad.

Jun hears a door slam and sighs. " No father, I'm not going to fuck with you again" Jun got up and went towards the door, when she opened, she got punched in the face. Jun fell to the floor, holding her bleeding nose. Her assailant was a bloody girl, holding a kitchen knife.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jun asked, her eyes tearing from the punch in the nose, the girl just smiled.

"Just a beggar that nobody will miss" Saki smiled as she approached Jun who was walking away. "You almost took everything from me, I will return the favor" Saki laughed as Jun's screams echoed through the room, the rest of the tenants did not hear the screams, because of a rune that was drawn on the door with her father's blood, Next to his decapitated body in the middle of the corridor


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Worse

**Warning: Gore and Violence**

* * *

Saki was sitting in a chair while smoking a cigarette, all smeared with blood, from head to toe. The room was also a mess, some broken objects on the floor, along with blood adorned that place where Saki was torturing Jun.

Her weapons were in her room, when she finished here she would have to go back there before she left. Saki had used little of her weapons, on the top floor of the skyscraper she had used her blood against those bastards and on the other floor of the party, at the Basement, she used her pistols.

With everyone out of the skyscraper (The girls and some live cops) Saki went back to the top floor and used her fire element to burn the bodies. Along with the entire floor, why not? Saki's revenge was almost over, of course there were still some people like Obata-san, Hayato and finally Mom and Dad.

But Saki knew where to find them all, it was only a matter of time. Saki took a final drag on her cigarette and put it out on Jun's navel, who was lying on the floor beside her, naked on top of a slightly shining green magic circle.

The girl screamed and started struggling. Jun was in very bad shape, saliva fell slightly from the side of her mouth and tears slid slowly from her eyes. Her right leg and half of her left leg were skinned, leaving a sample of the red muscle, her two nipples were removed and needles were stuck in her vagina.

"Kill me ... please ... kill me ... kill me ... kill me ..." Jun repeated in a constant murmur. Saki raised an eyebrow.

"Speak louder, I can't hear you" Jun started screaming and struggling on the floor.

"KILLMEKILLMEKILLMEKILLMEKILLMEKILLMEKILLMEKILLMEKILLME" Saki got up and went to Jun, mounted on top of her and pulled out a knife.

" Look at me, I SAID LOOK AT ME, YOUR FUCKER " Saki shouted while holding Jun by the chin.

" I hope you rot in hell" Saki then cuts Jun's throat. Blood splashed on Saki's face as Jun's body began to thrash. Saki grabbed Jun by the hair and knocked her against the floor several times, until she was already dead. Saki sighed and stepped off Jun's lifeless body. Sheathing the knife at her waist, Saki headed for the door.

Saki ignored the body of Jun's father and the other members of the Yakuza as she walked down the corridor, which had bodies everywhere. Many of these bodies were maimed with missing body members, many had the expression of fear on their faces.

They were many, but it was easy to kill them one by one, without drawing unwanted attention.

Saki packed up all of her things. It was still dawn, but with a skyscraper on fire in the middle of Okawa it would draw a lot of attention from the police, not to mention the carnage that was a few floors below where she was.

Saki left the room with the black bag which she kept her weapons and closed the door. She tucked the key in her pocket and turned to face a man in a white military overcoat.

Saki raised an eyebrow, did they find her? how ? But there was something wrong ..

The man in front of Saki was not Japanese, she can tell by the features on his face. He has short white hair, combed back, wore glasses, his skin was very pale. it looked like he was from Eastern Europe, Russian maybe?

"Are you a cop ?" Saki asked dropping the bag on the floor, ready to act. The man stood there, looking at her. Before starting to approach in a very robotic way. Saki pulled out her pistol and pointed at the man, who didn't seem intimidated.

Saki started to shoot, however the bullet ricocheted off his body.

"Fuck" Saki holstered the pistol and took a sapphire from her pocket, then threw it at the stranger.

The man protected his face with his arm when the sapphire exploded an icy wave, which began to freeze the surroundings, including the man's arm. But he kept going.

"Fuck" Saki bent down to avoid getting punched. Saki kicked him in the stomach, he took a few steps back before stepping forward and trying to hit her with a powerful punch. Saki dodged, but didn't see the other fist, the one that hit her face, sending her away.

Saki fell to the floor holding her face, getting up with some difficulty, she pulled out her knife and advanced towards the man. She tried to cut him in the belly in a horizontal move, he caught her by the wrist.

Saki punched him in the face, she was still in the effect of that flower, but the man, when he received the punch, did not move, not even a millimeter.

Saki felt that she was punching a steel safe, well in return, that steel safe punched her in the face again.

Saki fell to the floor and spat blood on the floor, she still held the knife in her hands. Slowly washing herself, Saki's neck was enveloped by the man's cold hand, which he lifted easily her body.

Saki struggled to breathe as the man's hand tightened on her neck. Saki squeezed the knife tightly, wrapped her legs around the man's waist, trapping him, and when stabbed him in the jugular.

Finally, looks like he felt something.

He took a few steps back, Saki got up and ran towards her, she jumped and kicked him in the chest with both legs. He moved further away, and Saki, who was on the floor, stood up and ran again towards the man.

Saki used Reinforcement to punch him in the face, spit out a lot of blood and hit his head against the wall.

Saki approached and grabbed her knife that was still stuck in the man's jugular and tried to take it out, but it looked like the knife didn't want to leave.

"It's useless" A guttural male voice said and Saki was punched in the middle of the face causing her to fall to the floor. The man got up and took the knife from his neck and to Saki's amazement, no blood spurted from the wound.

He approached her and grabbed her by the neck again and lifted her body, then pressed her hard against the wall. Saki felt her conscience slowly leaving, the only thing she could do was to slap his face, causing his glasses to fly away. Saki then buried her thumbs in both eyes of the man, the thick blood coming out of the holes running through her fingers, as if they were tears.

The man released her and grabbed his face, Saki ran to her bag and ran off towards an elevator. Then she felt her ribs being broken by the fist of the mysterious man who punched her in the side, and then she went through a wall. Saki held her sides while trying to get up, her regeneration was working, that was a good thing.

The man entered the hole that he made and walked towards her, Saki noticed that his eyes were still crushed, but somehow, he could feel it through the air.

Saki bit her thumb and while the blood came out of her wound, she watched the man approach. She ran towards the man and tried to punch him in the face, he turned his head to the side and the blood from her thumb dripped a little on his face.

Saki then spit saliva and some blood when the man punched her in the stomach, and after that he punched her in the face causing her to spin and fall to the floor. He came over and grabbed her by the heel and then spin her body around, before throwing her across the wall again. Saki was bleeding, some cracks in the bones and tried to stand up When the man was approaching her.

"I advise you to stay away from my student." a female voice said. The man turned, his blue-gray eyes had already regenerated, looked at the little girl who should still be at school.

Saki looked at Ayako who was in the middle of the corridor, before passing out. Ayako was wearing her school uniform, while looking coldly at the man, who came out that hole, that he made.

Ayako at a higher speed than Saki, kicked the man in the side of the neck, making him fly a few distances. The Man stood up and came face to face with Ayako's small fist that hit his face with everything.

While taking steps back, Ayako punched him in the belly with an open hand before closing her fist, causing the man to spit blood and cross the corridor in less than ten seconds.

Ayako with a blank face, approached the man who was getting up. He saw her approaching and tried to hit her with a punch, she turned to the side, grabbed his fist with one hand, and with the other hand, punched him, in the elbow. The punch was hard enough to break his arm in a cracking noise, close to the strange angle of his elbow.

Ayako elbowed him in the chest, and spun hitting him with a powerful kick / stomp in his chest that made him cross a wall. The man got up and Ayako was already in front of him, he went to punch her again, this time she punch him too.

Both punches connected, the man took a few steps back while His hand twitched and Ayako hit him in the face with a knee.

While the man was on the floor, Ayako closed her eyes, said something in Thai and a strong light appeared behind her. When the man turned, he found Ayako's fist stronger, dislocated his jaw, punched him in the stomach with a punch, an elbow in the ribs breaking them and causing pieces to lodge and pierce other organs. The man was bleeding a lot, so Ayako to finish him off, punched him in the neck, while his fist came out from the other side.

The man went a little rigid, before finally dying. Ayako sighed and removed her hand from inside his neck, looking to the side, Ayako saw Saki unconscious.

* * *

"Saki, Saki wake up " Saki groaned before opening her eyes and seeing Ayako looking at her.

"Oh my head, what happened?"

"You fought a stranger and passed out" Ayako said as she pointed at the man's lifeless body.

" How did you get here ? "

"Yanmei felt something was going to happen, something big, but I don't believe it was this man. She asked me to look after you" Saki looked surprised.

"And did you accept?"

"Yes, Saki you are my student, it is the teacher's duty to protect your student, in fact I felt bad about how I treated you the first time we trained. I did not accept someone with a greater misfortune than I did. I was too hard-headed to accept and that's why I apologize. "Ayako bows, it definitely took Saki by surprise.

"You don't have to bow, I was leaving when he came." Saki went over to where her bag was and picked it up, then approached Ayako who was crouched, looking at the body on the floor.

"Do you know him?"

"No, I never saw him" Ayako replied as she stood up.

"Come on, let's go, before the real police show up," Saki said as she and Ayako entered the elevator.

Saki was finally going to have a little peace, she had killed her attackers, just a few more people and that's it, she would take care of Hana, and be a mother that her daughter deserves.


	12. Capítulo 12: Le Temps Détruit Tout

**Thanks for the comments, I may not be responding, but in my future fics I will.**

Saki slowly opened her eyes, she was in her room again. Standing up slowly, her body protested in pain, Saki winced as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Ah, yes Ayako saved her from that guy, but after this she remember nothing.

The bedroom door opens slowly and Yanmei enters the room holding a plate of food, something that made Saki have a Deja Vu.

"Finally woke up sleeping beauty, You have been sleeping for two days"

Yanmei placed the plate on the buedside table

"What happened to me?" Saki asked as Yanmei sat beside her on the bed.

"Your situation got complicated, you collapsed and started bleeding all over and passed out. Ayako had to bring you here."

" Why did this happen ? "

"Simple, I should have predicted this would happen. Your oni blood is rejecting your human blood" Yanmei said and from the look on her face, the situation seemed to be serious.

"But what does that mean? I mean what's going to happen to me?" Saki asked worriedly.

"You will lose your humanity" Yanmei said and Saki's eyes widened.

"How much time do I have?" Saki asked

"Two days" Saki felt her stomach drop to the floor.

"When a Half-Oni loses his humanity, he will go wild and attack everything and everyone in his path, why do you think there are demon hunters out there? There are even organizations that specialize in hunting demons." Yanmei looked at Saki as she answered, before reaching for something in her pocket.

"There are also families that hunt onions like the Ryougi or the deceased Nanaya. These families develop supernatural powers, but that is beside the point." Yanmei took a transparent flask with red pills in her pocket and handed it to Saki.

"This will help your body to delay your transformation, you have five or six days, it is possible after the transformation that someone will be healthy, but it is very rare. Well, eat, I will go to the store, if you leave today, tell someone, and don't forget to take the medicine. Yanmei left in a hurry, leaving Saki in the room.

* * *

Saki went down the stairs and saw Hana in the arms of Anne, who was sitting at a table. Upon seeing her daughter, Saki broke into a small smile.

By killing those worms, Saki saw the world around hee, more colorful. The weights on her shoulder decreased and with each moment, Saki approached the end of her revenge.

" Oh, Saki I didn't see you there" Jeong-suk said, wearing an apron, while standing in front of a stove.

"Sit down, I made breakfast" Despite having eaten up there, in her room, Saki was still a little hungry. She sat next to Anne and Masako, Anne handed Hana over to Saki who took her daughter on her lap. Jeong-suk served breakfast at the table, and while they eat the food, Saki asked Anne a peculiar question.

* * *

It was night, Shido was here again, at Obata-san's bar. A place where it was common for criminals to meet or even other heavier things.

Obata or Obata-san, was the head of the bar. An overweight man with dark skin, who was not Japanese. He spoke softly but Shido was smart and knew that the dark-skinned man was as cruel as the criminals who are in his bar.

Shido took his glass and drank his drink in a long, single sip, this place gave goosebumps up his spine, it had a heavy air around it that he couldn't explain.

" Its better go home, because it was getting late. "

A loud echoing noise outside the bar, and Shido saw a man lose his head from a gunshot. Rifle shots were loud and pierced people, many lost their heads, others were luckier and lost their arms or legs. Obata-san who was at the counter crouched down while everyone died around. The shots ended and Shido slowly raised his head. There were many people dead on the ground, others alive screaming or groaning in pain at the bullets in his body, or the missing limb.

A girl in her twenties came into the bar, brown hair with red highlights, dark blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. She wore a long black overcoat and in her hands was an M16 next to a grenade launcher attached to the barrel.

The girl passed by all without caring for the wounded and was going towards the counter.

" Obata-san, I want informations about him " Her voice was cold.

Obata got up and ran out in desperation, the girl just shot him in the leg. The fat man fell to the floor, screaming in pain and she came over and stepped on his wound, making him groan in pain.

"Where's Hayato?" Asked the murderer as she stepped deeper into his leg.

"S-saki, he said you were dead." Obata said in a strained voice. The girl named Saki took her foot off his wound and went to the side and sat in a nearby chair.

"Remember when you raped me? And did you still recorded that video about it? I remember. And now I came to take something from you: Your dick, your informations and your life. "

"Where's Hayato? Saki asked and Obata laughed and spat in her direction.

"Why don't you come closer and find out" Obata smiled but quickly noticed Saki's hand on fire. In less than a second she stuck her hand in the middle of his legs, the steam left the burnt place and the smell of burning meat was sickening.

Saki pulled Obata's burnt cock from between his legs and even rubbed it in his face. Obata was struggling and screaming, which was a horrible thing to see.

Saki threw Obata's cock away and held his face with both hands. When touching his face, steam came out of his skin while Obata screamed.

"Where the fuck is Hayato?"

"In-in the same place, where h-he lives" Obata said with difficulty, Saki nodded and grabbed Obata's neck and in a quick movement, Saki pulled a piece of his neck and his trachea, leaving only an empty hole in place.

Obata choked on his own blood and fell to the floor, but Saki did not stop. When he fell close to her foot, she ended with a stomp that crushed his head.

Saki said nothing more and just left, ignoring the other screams for help from the criminals.

That's until a grenade flies from outside and explodes inside there.

* * *

Hayato slowly woke up on the cold floor tied to the wrists and ankle with ropes. Looking slowly, he saw a girl with glasses standing looking at him intently.

Hayato noticed that he was naked and lying in a circle with a green schizoid inscription. While the girl looked at him, she pulled out a knife and cut her palm, clenched her fist and threw it at Hayato.

Hayato turned his face when the blood was on him and looked again at the girl who crouched down beside him. Then she shoves the five fingers around his navel, Hayato screamed when he felt the burn and cold sweat mix at the same time, it took two minutes to stop.

The girl removed her hand from Hayato's body, which was breathing constantly, trying to suck up as much oxygen as possible.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" Hayato asked as the woman sat down and lit a cigarette.

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Saki Yoshida" Hayato didn't believe it and tried to struggle, but there was something wrong with his body.

"What did you do to me?" Hayato clenched his teeth in hate as he looked at this person who was identifying herself as Saki, his former "Girlfriend".

"That would lead to a history class" Saki took a long drag on his cigarette before looking at Hayato.

" Did you hear about Chernobyl? "

"It was the biggest accident on the planet involving something called radiation, it's a horrible way to die, from radiation poisoning."

"It happened a similar event in Goiânia, Brazil. where a little girl, named Leide das Neves died after eating cesium 137. A cruel fate for a six-year-old girl, Poor little thing, but now, i know that she is in a better place."

"And another accident happened here in 1999, at the Tokaimura plant. Where two poor guys died, Hisashi Oichi who was very close to the explosion did not die quickly, he lived for three months, begging for death, but that was denied by the doctors who wanted to study the effects of radiation on his body. At least they put him in an induced coma, I think they remembered that he was a human being after all. "

"Days before you died, your body had radiation burns, internal damage to organs, hair loss, you literally die from the inside out."

"Why are you telling me all this bullshit? Saki smiled.

"Because that will be your destiny," Saki stood up.

"After being spaced out on the street, a Magus saved me and taught me magecraft, that included curses, I developed one that was identical effects to radiation poisoning." Saki smiled and Hayato looked at her in dread.

"While the victims were people who didn't deserve this kind of thing, you deserve to go fuck yourself Hayato. The circle that is lying down will keep you alive, whether you're dying or not." Saki took a hammer and went towards Hayato. , Kneeled and gave a blow to his mouth. Hayato grunted in pain and tasted the blood on his mouth, but Saki didn't stop, she hammered his face a few more times.

"This is for my first child, the one you took from me, so ..." Saki put her hair behind her ear.

"I ended your life" Saki stood up and threw the hammer on the floor.

"My Prana entered your body, and destroyed your cells, chromosomes and white blood cells. In five days you will already feel the effect."

Hayato started screaming and Saki was already leaving, but before closing the door, Saki looked at her old boyfriend, one last time.

" Le temps détruit tout. " Saki said enigmatically and closed the door, leaving Hayato screaming to die a slow and painful death.

**Yes, Saki quoted Irreversible, A 2002 film by Gaspar Noé. That means " Time Destroy Everything ".**


	13. Chapter 13: Karma

**This chapter is the continuation of the prologue.**

**Update: some minor things have been changed**

* * *

Saki watched her father's funeral from distance, it was about three days since she murdered him and now she was watching her last target.

Her mother

The said woman was crying, holding a small silk scarf that served to wipe her eyes from tears. There were also her family members around her, the Saki's family.

Relatives, uncles, cousins, some friends from work, all looking very saddened by Ryoukan's sudden death.

The day was cloudy, some people hate this type of weather, because he is gray, dark and lifeless, but Saki loved it when the weather was like this (including the author).

Saki kept her distance while watching her father being buried. She wore dark clothes, a dark brown leather jacket, a black Deftones shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

When the priest finally finished his final rites and everyone started to leave, many comforting Misako Yoshida by the death of her husband. Saki put her glasses on her face and got into the car, her shotgun was in the back seat of the car, ready to be used.

Saki was about to turn on the car, but she started to feel sick and a trail of blood ran down her nose. She knew exactly what was wrong with her body.

Saki took the bottle of her medicine that was stored in a glove compartment, next to a revolver.

While opening the bottle, she felt her limbs, as her arms and legs tremble, Saki couldn't think of anything, when she dropped three pills in her hand and swallowed them all at once.

Saki's breathing soon became normal, the urge left and Saki sighed with relief.

"I wonder how long I'll last" Saki thought as she wiped the blood from her nose with a tissue.

The pills invented by Yanmei were delaying her transformation, but Saki felt that they no longer had much effect and her body. In two hours, she would have to take it again, what used to be twelve hours is now two.

Saki took a long breath to organize her thoughts.

Tonight, soon, her revenge will be complete and then, she will disappear with her daughter from the map. But now she had this problem with her blood.

What would she do after that

Saki shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her mind, started the car and drove away from that morbid place.

* * *

Misako Yoshida had arrived at her house, an hour after her husband's funeral, it was thundering outside and it was very dark, all to combine with her feeling of grief and loss and to solidify the already heavy climate in her home.

She was alone.

Misako entered in they room, which was dark, except for the light from the window that illuminated the interior a little. She sat on the bed and took off her sneakers.

"I wondered what time you would arrive .." The female voice startled Misako who quickly turned in the direction where the voice came from. There sitting in a chair was Saki, with one hand holding her shotgun which was pointed in Misako's direction, while with the other hand was supported her chin.

"Sit down, sit down, sit down .." Saki said quickly and quietly, she repeated her words until Misako sat on the edge of the bed.

"So ... it was you, the daughter killed her own father "

Saki just gave a small smile before answering : "Yes, I killed him and I guarantee to you, that was gratifying"

Misako grimaced along the tears "I honestly didn't understand what I did wrong with you so that you were born so defective. For a daughter to have sex with her own father ... something should be wrong with you, isn't it, girl? Those makeup things were all lies to you if take advantage to your father, don't you? Are you not ashamed? "Misako in the end was already screaming.

Saki was looking at her with an empty expression: " it was your husband that raped me." Her mother looked up and looked at Saki with all the hatred she had gathered: "Impossible"

Saki nodded as she continued: "Yes, he raped me, the man you defend so much raped me. You didn't even let me tell you that day, you just kicked me out of the house. "

"Don't you dare talk about him like that, the truth is that you seduced him "

"And why the fuck would I seduce my own father ? You know, when I started school that year, I was raped by a student who drugged me, but Mom was busy being a perfect housewife, she didn't have time for her own daughter. " Saki took a deep breath and continued

"One day, in my room he came drunk and raped me, said things like I remembered you younger, and others sick things that he wanted to do to me, all because i remembered his fucking wife. It was that time when I ran away from school that I came to open up with you, what did you do? Me hit me in the face for allegedly seducing your husband. From the moment you found out about this. You were jealous rather than disgusted, and instead of calling the police, you probably did what he told you to do. "Saki said coldly as tears slowly fell from your eyes.

Saki pulled the trigger and hit her mother with a shot in the belly, the shot was loud and echoing in the house, sending Misako flying in bed, bleeding and pale.

Saki got up and went towards her.

"I'll give you two options: Or you kill yourself with the shotgun or you die a slow and painful death," Saki said as she looked at her mother who was trying to breathe, opened the bedroom door and left. As she left her old house, Saki heard a gunshot coming from the house.

She started walking down the street, aimlessly just walking down the street with a blank expression on her face. she finally did it, she got her revenge on everyone.

So why did she feel so empty inside?

Saki felt raindrops fall on her face and looking up she saw the rain falling on her body and face.

Saki washed her face with her hands, felt more tears fall from her eyes. She killed her mother.

Some images appeared in her mind of her mother laughing with her, with smiles, conversations, happy moments that are worth living and all those moments both Saki and her Mother were smiling and happy.

"I am proud to have you as my little girl."

Saki cried out in pain and despair in the middle of the street. Despite having that part of her that wanted to kill them all, there was the part of Saki that still loved her mother even after everything she did.

Saki fell to her knees on the floor and didn't care if the rain was wetting her and it was already getting dark, the pole lights were on, Saki covered her face with both hands and for the first time for a long time cried openly like a child.

* * *

Saki was almost arriving at Yanmei's house at midnight, and as she walked he thought about what she was going to do with her life.

If Hana was not alive she would probably kill herself, but she has now her daughter to raise, so Saki would never kill herself.

Run away with her daughter? yes, she would probably even leave Japan, no more violence, no more deaths, Saki couldn't take it anymore.

But that thought changed when Saki saw Yanmei's house that was on fire, everything was burning.

Despair filled her heart. "HANA !" Saki entered the yard and saw Ayako's decapitated body, with her head in a pike.

She went into the house and looked for her daughter, not minding being burned, she just looked for the light in her life.

But Hana was not there. In a not burned part of the house, Saki found Anne's naked body completely dismembered. Saki looked away before looking again for Hana. Saki eventually found someone alive, but in very poor condition.

"Masako !" There she was, beaten with several injuries to her body and face.

Her face severely swollen, she looked like she couldn't take much.

"Hang in there" Saki put Masako's head on her thighs, but the girl looked like she was about to die right there.

"Masako, who did this? Where's Hana?" With difficulties Masako said only a few words.

"Apprentice ... Yanmei ... Dead ..." Masako spat blood, Saki wiped hee mouth with her hand.

"What else? Where's Jeong-suk?"

"..Store" With hee last sighs. Masako died in her arms.

* * *

Saki looked at the burning house with doll-like eyes.

Hana disappeared.

Yanmei disappeared.

All the Coven was killed by strangers who not only killed everyone, but also killed skilled Magus.

What the fuck happened here?

While Saki was getting ready to go out and meet Jeong-suk and see if she was safe, there was a message that she hadn't noticed on the wall next to the exit door.

_"Come quickly, if in twenty-four hours you don't show up, we will kill your daughter._

_We are, where the thunder met the earth._

_Have fun "_

Saki, reading that, felt the hatred inside her, The paper in her hand caught fire spontaneously, Saki did not use her element of fire to burn the paper, there was no need for that.

Couldn't it get any worse?

Suddenly police cars arrived in front of the house, they got out of their cars and everyone pointed their weapons at Saki.

it looked like the universe just answered her.

"Saki Yoshida, You are under arrest."

* * *

**Since Passive's focus is Saki and her revenge, I haven't developed the other characters that much.**

**So I made a bet with me, if this fic had 20 favorites I wouldn't kill the Coven, but if it didn't, it would make our mysterious characters kill them and that happened.**

**And i think that makes things more interesting.**

**Passive is ending and I can't believe I'm finishing a fic, many that I tried to write just don't leave the notebook, but this one i'm amost finishing**

**There are only two chapters left, plus the prologue, I will work in a chapter today, if my internet cooperates**


	14. Chapter 14: Blitz

Saki was sitting in a chair facing a metal table, her hands were on the top of it, tied to handcuffs. She had an emotionless look on her face, even though her mind was having an avalanche of thoughts.

The place she was in was an interrogation room, very common in action films. A table in front of the prisoner, a mirror that made a wall in the room, which was probably a window on the other side with people watching outside the room. There would probably be two cops coming into the room, the good cop and the bad cop, but Saki wasn't worrying about it, there were things that were making Saki's head knot.

The door to the room was opened and as Saki suggested, two cops entered. A young one with a vicious face probably to intimidate her, and a older one that was probably the voice of reason. The young man held a folder and slammed it against the table, the loud steel noise in the room echoed and Saki for the first time when she entered the room, looked at the cop. He took some papers out of the folder, while the other looked at Saki with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Saki Yoshida ... ran away from home at sixteen, killed four teenagers in one night with a hammer, suspected torture followed by murder, went into a public bar and shoots everybody in there, murdered her parents, set a house on fire and killed its residents. " He threw the papers on the table and approached.

"In the last two months, you were quite frantic, weren't you?" The man's tone was quite ironic, it seemed that he was trying to make Saki nervous, something that was failing miserably. Saki just stared at the cop, her face was devoid of emotion.

The cop continued. "I am Detective Noboru and this is my partner Arata, We've been following you all this time"

"Now ... we, my partner and I, we know that you are a crazy murderous psychopath, so no one here will miss you. You will probably be executed. But I want to know everything, and everyone you killed. " Noboru looked at Saki, who had her head lowered.

"So, you have nothing to say?"

"No" Saki looked up and directly at Noboru, who noticed that a trickle of blood ran down her nose.

"I have nothing to say." Saki smiled coldly at Noboru.

"Well, we're just trying to help you." His tone was not someone who was trying to help her.

"I don't need your fucking help," Saki replied, Noboru got up and went to the door and opened it. "You can send her to her cell, it looks like she won't cooperate now" Noboru said and he and his partner, left the room, while two other cops entered.

* * *

The good thing that her cell was hers alone, there was no one inside. Saki was crouched in a corner, her thoughts were foggy, everything happened so suddenly. She was there three hours thinking about that letter.

"Where the thunder met the earth .."

Saki whispered and fell on the floor. Feeling very sick, she vomited on the floor, but instead of leaving the stomach contents like food and drinks, Saki vomited blood. And it wasn't a little bit, it was a lot of blood that Saki expelled through her mouth.

Her other symptoms were the feeling that her bones were cooking from the inside out, bleeding from her nostrils and eyes, as if they were red tears.

After she vomited, a man entered her cell. He grabbed her by the arm and carried her on his shoulder. Saki was very weak, her body was burning with fever and she was very groggy, so she lost track of time, when finally, the man threw her on the floor.

"So is it her?"

" Yes " Saki hear Noboru's voice, on that room.

" But .. what happened to her?"

"Hey, how do I know, I went into her cell and she was lying in her vomit. Was she drugged?"

"Maybe ..." Saki felt a hand grab her hair and pull her up.

"Hey, are you there?" The male voice was mocking, Saki felt the man punch her in the face, and then start kicking her in the belly.

"Come on, they said you are a dangerous serial killer, but you are more stoned than too drugged that I arrested." he laughed of his own joke and Saki spat blood on the floor when he stopped kicking her.

Another came to hit her body with a baton, hitting his face, ears, back and other parts of her body.

"Are you at least listening to us?" Noboru Asked

"We know that you killed the Amakawa family, and that is a bad thing for us. How are you going to pay us." Saki very weak, raised her bloody head and replied simply:

" Fuck you " Those mens laughed and started beating Saki again, with punches, kicks, baseball bats and batons.

It took fifteen minutes for the beating to end, they dragged Saki aside in that room and left her there.

"Last chance." Again Noboru's voice, Saki had run out of strength. Noboru shrugged and went towards his friends, they pulled out their pistols and everyone shot at Saki, who with each bullet impact, her body swayed violently.

Soon the ammunition came to an end and they, as they were already in one place, used to burn bodies, simply left Saki's lifeless body there.

Or so they thought.

After fifteen minutes, the Yoshida girl's body started to shake, as if she were going into shock. Saki opened her eyes revealing spheres made of emeralds, her hair that short, grew and became red. The bullets started to leave her body for regeneration. Saki stood up and looked at her hands, before closing them.

A man entered the room and saw Saki standing there, he turned and tried to run, but Saki at a much greater speed than she already had, took a long jump and beheaded him with her hair. The man's lifeless body fell to the floor, but Saki didn't want to know. She buried her hands in his stomach and began to devour what she took.

"Fuck, man why the hell are you doing so much-" Another man came into the room and Saki was already crouched down and with a claw shaped hand, she made a horizontal cut on his belly. He fell to the ground, Saki climbed on top of him, grabbed his head and started hitting him against the wall until he killed him.

* * *

Arata was looking at Noboru. Since they arrested Saki Yoshida, He has been acting strange and unusual.

After the "Interrogation", Arata said he would buy a coffee, but it was a lie to keep an eye on Noboru. Noboru and other police officers beat Saki and executed her in the crematorium room. And then, Arata discovered that not only was Noboru corrupt, but he tortured and killed the one who ended his privilege.

"Amakawa money?" Arata asked as he looked at Noboru who was sitting at his desk.

"Speak lower" Noboru made the silence signal with his finger.

"What's that for"

"Why not? Many policemen earn little to take too much risk for his life and I remained anonymous."

"But did you need to kill Saki Yoshida?" Arata asked and Noboru laughed.

"And who cares about her? She was just a lunatic killer." Noboru shrugged, while Arata sighed.

However, instead of responding, a movement on the side of the room draws their attention. All the cops were running to somewhere.

"And what the fuck is that now?" Noboru was heading towards it, but Arata hold him by the shoulder.

" Don't you think our conversation is over"

"Arata, my old friend, most of the police here in the department received money from Amakawa to cover his crimes, and I do not doubt that other police department in Okawa did the same. You are one of the only ones left out of this scheme, you are alone. " Noboru left the room.

The police shouts made Arata pull out his gun and walk towards the noises, there were other cops with him. Upon entering a corridor they saw a scene to freezing their bones.

{ Soundtrack: Black Gloves- Goose (not the remix) }

The hall was smeared with blood, claw marks on the wall, bodies were scattered on the floor, and standing alone there was a red-haired woman with long hair who went to the waist, wearing bloody clothing and with several shooting holes.

She held a policeman by the neck with one hand, which was turning purple from the lack of air. Arata aimed his revolver and started shooting at the woman. The shots hit her, but it seemed that she didn't feel it, because she hardly moved. She just looked at Arata and the other three who were shooting at her with her green eyes. She then breaks the neck of the police officer that she was holding and throws the body away.

She started to move towards them, they started shooting again and it didn't seem to be very effective. In less than ten seconds she was already in front of Arata and cut his throat with her nails, a cut deep enough that in seconds his head left the body before he fell to the ground.

Saki's hair moving alone went towards a cop and crossed his chest, blood splashed a wall from behind where he was, his body started to dry and fell to the floor. The other police officer who observed everything started to pee his pants, Saki used a pistol that she had caught with one of the cop she had killed and shot him in the middle of his throat.

"What's up- oh shit" Saki aimed the pistol and unloaded the clip at the door that was opened.

Saki walked calmly over there and opened the door, pistol, machine gun, shotgun bullets and shell started to hit her but she didn't care. Her blood started to fly and leak from her wounds. Until the volley of shots ended.

Saki looked at the cops who shot her and saw Noboru among them.

She smiles and opened her arms, while the blood that dripped from her wounds and dripped on the floor began to catch fire.

Saki in pure speed dodge the new shots that were going in her direction and ran against the cops.

Using her bloody arm, she shakes it towards a policeman smearing him with her blood, which in seconds began to burn, burning his face, body and skin. His screams echoed in the room where they were.

Saki felt someone grabbing her from behind and trying to mobilize her, with a rear naked choke. The person behind her struggling to keep Saki under his control, had long sharp red spikes made of blood running through his back, splashing blood on the walls and on the floor.

The spikes went back inside of Saki who let the man fall to the ground, which soon after his fall, his body came to burn spontaneously.

Saki dodged a shot and grabbed the barrel of a machine gun, not caring about the flesh in her hand being burning. Saki buried her whole hand in the policeman's chest and ripped out his heart and them crushed it in her hands.

Saki felt a shotgun hit her in the back and blood splashed from the wound, turned back to see Noboru holding a shotgun in hands. Saki released the dead cop and ran towards Noboru, who tried to shot again, but Saki kicked him in the chest making him fly away. Noboru fell on the ground and spat blood, when he raised his head he saw Saki already standing in front of him. She held her face in both hands and stuck her thumbs in his eyes. Noboru shouted, but Saki did not hear, she was not listening at all. Saki sank her thumbs into Noboru's eyes and with the strength of her hands, smashed his head like a watermelon. Hot blood splashed on Saki's face and she dropped Noboru's body to the floor.

{ Soundtrack end }

Saki reasoned again and found herself in a room with several bodies massacred. Saki regained the reason, but her appearance did not change, she still had long red hair and green eyes.

"Damn, how many hours have passed?" Saki ran towards the exit of the police station, avoiding encounters with other policemen.

* * *

Saki arrived at Yanmei's store. It was already four in the afternoon and the work shift ended at five in the afternoon.

Saki opened the door and saw a vision that made her feel very happy

Jeong-suk was sitting there at the counter working on her laptop while eating a bar of chocolate.

"Saki, what happened to you?" Saki didn't let Jeong-suk finish and hugged her.

"Ah Jeong ... you don't know how happy I am to find you alive."

"Saki what happened ? "

Saki explained everything, everyone's death, Yanmei's disappearance, Hana's kidnapping and the mysterious letter.

"Where thunder met the earth ? Aren't you talking about the Kagutsuchi temple? " Jeong-suk was sitting on a chair, Saki who was picking up some books, looked at Jeong, before finally understanding what the letter said.

The Kagutsuchi temple is a Shinto temple, built in the Heian period, in the north of Okawa in Atama. Although the temple bears the name of Kagutsuchi, a deity of fire, The deity worshiped in the temple, was Amaterasu the goddess of the sun.

"Thunder met the earth, everything makes sense." Saki said. A storm hit Okawa in 1864, lightning struck the temple and destroyed half of it. The priests thought they were the fury of the gods, something they had done.

In 1892 the temple was rebuilt, along with some improvements like a giant statue of Amaterasu in its interior for example. The temple was located close to the mountainous areas of Okawa, that place was considered haunted because of that incident involving the weather.

A great place to hide.

" Motherfucker..." Saki rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

"I was already there, Yanmei took me there once. That place is very morbid " Saki nodded and entered that room where Yanmei keeps hidden, that library.

"What are you going to do?" Jeong-suk asked as she followed Saki.

"What do you think? I'm going to go to that temple, kill the son of a bitch who kidnapped my daughter" Saki took everything useful, books, papers, scrolls.

"But what about me?" Saki stopped what she was doing and looked at Jeong-suk confused.

"I have nothing else, with the house on fire and Yanmei's disappearance, I don't know where I'm going..

...can I go with you?" Saki was silent.

"This will be my last night here in this pit of hell, stay here until it is over, the police are chasing me. At night I will come and get you, now help me here."

Saki replied while pulling an old backpack from a corner of the room. Saki put everything or what she needed inside the backpack. She took off her bloodstained clothes and wears some others clean, a blue shirt, a dark gray coat, black jeans and black shoes. Saki put the revolver around her waist and picked up a backpack.

"Where's Yanmei's car at?"

"On the back street." Saki nodded and headed for the exit.

"Saki wait a moment" Saki turned to Jeong-suk, who went to Saki, held her face gently and kissed her lips. That took Saki by surprise, Jeon-suk after this, looked Deeply in Saki's green eyes, still very close to her.

"Don't die" Saki blinked a few times before agreeing.

"Don't worry, i will back to get you." Saki smiled and left the store.

It was raining lightly, a street was wet and it was getting dark, she stayed in that store for a long time.

Saki got in the car and put a backpack in the passenger seat. She started the car and headed north from Okawa, where the temple was located.


	15. Final Chapter: Passive

Saki got out of the car and closed the door, it was raining and windy. She stopped the car just before the temple. The place indeed was lifeless and very dark. Saki felt cold all around her, because she was on a mountain with the city of Okawa just below, if you looked in the direction of the city, you would be able to see the buildings and those neon lights. Saki started to walked on the path to the temple, with careful. If she was facing other magus, they probably filled the forest with traps.

Saki saw the temple however, not as she imagined. It was on fire. While walking through the temple, Saki saw many mutilated bodies of the priests of the temple, and they were in an advanced process of decomposition.

"Saki Yoshida" Saki turned quickly in the direction in which she heard the male voice, pulled out her revolver and fired. A very thin man with his face painted in white. He swerved without difficulty, and went down the stairs to one of the temple entrances.

"It is not very polite to shoot who is your fan" The man with the painted face laughed, his teeth were black. He was a very bizarre figure, black hair wet from the rain, eyes that reflected primitive madness. His face was painted white and his body was very thin, almost anorexic.

"And who the fuck are you?" The man gave Saki a big smile before bowing.

"Grisha, at your service, I would like to thank you, if it weren't for you, I would be in prison by now" He was a few steps away from Saki, who was still pointing the gun at him.

"Where's my daughter ?"

" Ohh " The Grisha guy smiled before answering "I think it's impossible for you to get her back"

"And who's going to stop me? You? Olive Oyl." He smiled before moving towards Saki with a knife in his hand, which didn't help much she just shot himself in the head.

With his brains on the floor and he already on the floor, Saki was heading towards the temple until she felt someone stabbing her in the leg.

Saki fell on the ground more with the fright, the knife never got to enter its skin. Grisha was on the floor, with a hole in his head and smiling as he crawled to Saki, who kicked him in the face, before getting up.

"That wasn't very nice coming from you Saki" He stood up and the gunshot wound in his head starts to heal.

"Is that son of a bitch immortal?" Saki pulled out a knife, bullets wouldn't do any to him. He stepped forward trying to stab Saki, who grabbed his wrist.

Saki stabbed the madman in the neck three times, before butting his nose. He fell on the floor, holding his neck that spilled blood on the ground, before the wound again, closed and he stood up.

"Alright then" Saki put his knife away and made a two-handed motion for Grisha to come over to her. He runs towards Saki screaming and laughing with the knife in hand, Saki holds the blade in her bare hand, her blood gushed from the cuts and passed through her fingers.

Saki punched him in the face and she dropped the knife, with her bloody hand she held Grisha's head, smearing his face with her blood. Saki smiled when his head started to burn and then she dropped him on the floor and started to step on his head. After a few minutes of stepping on him, she stopped and walked away and headed for the temple door.

The interior was also burning, Saki was perplexed by Amaterasu's bronze statue and, in the middle of the temple, was an albino man and in his arms were Hana sleeping. Saki walked quickly towards the man, until a woman appeared and kicked her in the face, causing Saki to fall to the ground.

It seemed that the noise of her face being kicked caught the man's attention

"Ah, it looks like our guest arrived on time."

The man smiled when he look on Saki.

"You were the Fucker who killed Yanmei's Coven, weren't you?" The woman punched Saki in the face. "Watch the way you talk to Lord Hankel" The woman's punch hurt, a little but it hurt.

"You don't need that Olga, I know that our guest didn't want to offend" The Hankel guy said laughing and approaching.

"And yes, I killed the Coven, but Yanmei got away again, that fucking bitch" He said with a hateful tone as Saki raises an eyebrow.

"So...Yanmei didn't die?" Saki asked, and the man confirmed.

"No, she disappeared, but it doesn't matter, I will always find her." Hankel said as Olga pulled a combat knife.

"But since you're here, I think it makes things more fun, right?" He laughed and went towards a girl that Saki hadn't seen.

"We are going to play a game, if you beat us and you will have your daughter back. But if you lose we will kill her and make you our laboratory rat." The girl with her daughter in her arms disappeared into a black portal.

"And who will it be? You?" Saki asked and the temple door was opened. "Sorry for the delay, but you know how to regenerate a head takes some time."

Grisha entered the temple smiling with those black teeth. Saki got up and dodged when the woman named Olga tried to cut her off.

Olga was very pretty, with blond hair in a tight bun, blue eyes and she was very tall. She wore a gray overcoat with pockets.

Saki ran towards the weakest in that case Grisha and hit him with a kick in the chest, which made him fly away. Olga was right behind Saki and ready to stab her, but Saki jumps to the side.

Olga comes running towards her, swinging the knife trying to cut her, Saki managed to kick her in the belly to pull her away and get her revolver. Saki aimed and fired at her, but it looked like Olga didn't even feel it and kept running towards her. Saki loaded her magic circuits to work around her and let Olga to stab her in the throat.

"I win" She said in a superior tone, but Saki started to laugh and suddenly, Olga is stabbed with a red sword that appeared to be made of glass (That vergil swords).

Saki took the knife from her throat, while the blood that had leaked before was transformed into several blades made of blood that floated in the air right behind her, and stat to spin around they.

"Sorry but I didn't hear you, what did you say?" Olga spit blood as more swords impaled her on the back, belly, shoulder and finally on the forehead killing her.

Grisha was laughing as she watched Olga's body burn.

"I hope you at least give it a challenge" Saki said and Grisha laughed and started stabbing himself.

"Ok .. this guy is fucked up" Saki took a sword made from her blood and ran towards Grisha, along with other swords that was levitating in the air going towards him. Grisha managed to dodge two swords, another third hit him in the belly and Saki came flying in speed and stab him in the throat.

"I doubt you will heal now" Watching with satisfaction Grisha choking on his own blood, Saki pull off her sword from Grisha's throat very roughly, with Grisha's blood spurting on it, staining her clothes and her face. Saki then in a quick movement beheaded him, while his head fell on the floor, his body start to burn.

Saki looked around and no longer saw Henkel, but she saw a door that was open. And that led out of the temple.

The outside looked like the world was ending in water, it was raining and windy, Saki could see the lightning streak across the dark sky. In the middle of that spot was Henkel, shirtless looking at a river just in front of her.

Henkel had white hair, black eyes and a scar on his right eye.

"I didn't think you could kill Olga or Grisha, I have underestimated your abilities"

"Where's my daughter?" Henkel smiled and pulled a Katana out of its sheath.

"For you to get her back, you'll have to kill me" He ran towards her, holding the katana with both hands. Saki kicked the water on the floor towards Henkel, to try to distract him, it didn't work out very well.

He tried to cut her waist horizontally and Saki pulled away with a blood sword flew at him. Henkel used the blade of the katana to defend himself, but he didn't see Saki ready to hit him with two feet in the chest.

He fell on the ground and Saki ran and jumped towards him. Henkel pointed his katana up at Saki and stabbed her in the side of the belly. Saki felt enormous pain when the sword made contact with her skin, it looked like it was burning. She was about to stab Henkel in the eye, just a few more inches.

"It's useless" Henkel pushed Saki off him with one hand and she fall on the floor.

"What kind of sword is this?" Saki asked while spitting some blood on the floor.

"This katana was blessed by a Shinto priest, or what? You thought I would fight with a Half Oni unprepared " Henkel said approaching Saki, he smiled and cut off her left arm. He licked some of Saki's blood while she cried out in pain.

"Now, allow me to end your suffering" Henkel was about to decapitate Saki, holding the katana with both hands, but a spike of blood came out of his neck.

Saki looked up with a hate-filled look and made a blood sword with her arm that was cut off, Saki spins and took the blade with her good arm and pierced Henkel in the chest.

"You lost it when you ingested my blood, you fuckin sucker" Saki pushed the blade deeper and kicked him in the stomach.

"NO" Saki turned and saw that girl holding her daughter.

"Give me my daughter" Saki tried to walk towards her, but knelt in pain because of the pierced belly.

"YOU KILLED HIM" while the girl was hysterical, Saki used some of the Healing Magecraft in the place where she was stabbed.

"Wasn't that the deal?" Now give my daughter back "It was taking time to heal, but the wound was slowing closing.

"No fuck, I'm going to kill your daughter and kill you" The girl started to cry and Saki nodded.

"So whatever" The girl was stabbed in the throat by a long spear made of blood of Saki used from her severed arm, that came from nowhere.

Saki ran towards her, while she(the girl) was dropping her daughter on the floor, but Saki arrived in time and on the floor wrapped her daughter with her arm intact.

"Hi little girl" Hana woke up on time to see her mother holding her, she smiled and went back to sleep

"Ok let's get you out of the rain" Saki said entering the temple again.

* * *

Arriving in the car, Saki put her daughter in the back seat, and in her seat she made a Bad Aid in her severed arm that was gradually healing itself, who knew that a priest's blessing would be so powerful ?

While driving to Yanmei's store, Saki smiled as she thought about the future.

Now finally she could have a normal life.

* * *

**The epilogue comes out soon**


	16. Epilogue

Four years have passed ...

_"Its Hard to believe"_ Saki Yoshida thought sitting on a bench in a park in Leipzig, now in her twenty-four years Saki had her red hair pinned in a ponytail, her severed arm was there too after beign regenerated.

Saki smiled when she watched her little Hana playing with the middle of the park, she was growing up really fast. After fleeing Japan with Jeong-suk, who was now her wife, Saki came to Germany to try to start a new life, far from death, far from everything.

"Mommy, mommy look " Saki looked at her daughter and smiled softly, the little girl was just like Saki was when she was younger, with that innocent smile on her face.

A smile that Saki would protect forever.

Saki felt two feminine hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who it is?" Saki removed Jeong-suk's hand from her face and kissed her gently.

"And how was your job today?"

"Normal, I guess, they liked me a lot" Saki nodded and stood up

"Hana, come on let's go home" The little girl came running to her mother's side. As the three left, Jeong-suk chatted animatedly with Hana about cartoons, while Saki was silently smiling to herself thinking about just one thing.

That life was beautiful.

* * *

**And this is the end, very short but sweet. **

**Now, I'm going to have to watch more anime, because I took a break, after watching them, I'll see if I make fanfics about them. **

**What i will probably going to write about : Fate (It will be my focus) DXD, Naruto and others that I will still watch. **

**Well thank you so much for reading, see you guys soon.**


	17. Announcement

I wrote a more realistic remake without magic and without some characters, I got a lot of Korean Thriller inspirations.

My friends liked it, so why not post here ? if you are interested you can find her on my profile, it name is Gyeogno


End file.
